


Alleanza tra Nemici

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barry has powers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Hand Jobs, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Prison Sex, Protective Leonard Snart, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Barry Allen, condannato per omicidio, si ritrova a scontare una pena ad Iron Heights e per sua fortuna, o sua sfortuna, il suo compagno di cella sarà una persona conosciuta.





	1. Sopravvivere in prigione (Parte 1)

Il penitenziario di Iron Heights era familiare a Barry Allen come casa sua. Era dall'età di undici anni che lo visitava per andare a trovare il padre e ne conosceva bene la struttura anche per il suo lavoro in polizia.  
Perciò, non si sentì spaesato quando scese dal pulmino che l'aveva portato lì insieme ad altri criminali.  
Ma ne ebbe comunque paura.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, non si trovava al penitenziario come analista forense o per una visita. Era lì come criminale, un assassino per la precisione.  
Le manette ai polsi gli facevano male dall'istante in cui gliele avevano messe, ma stava cercando di non lamentarsi, dato che sarebbe stato l'unico alla fine a non presentarne i segni e anche perché sarebbe sembrato debole. E già intorno a lui c'erano quasi solo uomini dall'aspetto o anche solo dallo sguardo più duro del suo.  
"Muovetevi, signorine!" fu l'urlo di un secondino e Barry seguì la fila di nuovi detenuti all'interno della struttura, fino ad un grosso stanzone dove cominciarono ad essere smistati, uno alla volta. Barry si sporse dalla fila di qualche millimetro, per avere idea di cosa stessero facendo e prepararsi psicologicamente.  
Ogni detenuto si doveva spogliare davanti alle guardie e indossare la divisa grigia, prima di lasciare i propri abiti civili al deposito.  
Il ragazzo rabbrividì a quella vista, abbassando il viso per nascondere il modo in cui era sbiancato.  
Ci volle più di un'ora perché arrivasse il suo turno, dato che un paio di detenuti erano stati scoperti con oggetti vietati nascosti e si era perso del tempo.  
"Ehi tu, ragazzina, muoviti" si rivolse a lui una delle guardie, sventolando il manganello che tutte le guardie avevano in dotazione.  
Barry si mosse subito in avanti, raggiungendo il punto in cui si erano cambiati anche tutti gli altri e cominciò a spogliarsi velocemente con la testa bassa, sperando che non notassero il suo rossore d'imbarazzo. Non si era mai spogliato di fronte a degli sconosciuti, a malapena davanti alle persone che conosceva, e quella situazione non gli era per niente d'aiuto a superare il posto dove si trovava e tutto il resto.  
Fortunatamente, a parte un paio di fischi quando fu nudo -cosa che fece salire ancora di più l'imbarazzo del velocista-, nessuno notò il suo rossore e gli venne semplicemente consegnata la divisa da indossare, dopo una breve ricerca per trovarne una della sua taglia. La mise al limite della super velocità, sentendo il bisogno di usarla per sparire da lì il prima possibile.  
Ci volle quasi un'altra mezz'ora perché i suoi oggetti e abiti civili venissero catalogati e lui mandato insieme ad altri verso il cortile, dato che tutti i detenuti erano fuori per l'ora d'aria.  
Aveva visto quel posto solo una volta, dall'interno attraverso una finestra, e non riusciva a credere di trovarcisi dentro come un comune criminale. Lui non aveva fatto niente.  
Cercò di ripensare alle parole di Joe e Iris, mentre si allontanava dagli altri detenuti per stare da solo e attirare il meno possibile l'attenzione. Gli avevano ricordato, dopo l'ultimo processo, che tutti stavano lavorando per aiutarlo. Il team Arrow era venuto persino per offrire il proprio contributo e continuare a prendersi cura di Central City mentre il Flash era assente. Perciò doveva solo resistere, sopravvivere finché non l'avessero fatto uscire di lì.  
Stava ripensando a Joe e gli altri, con un lieve sorriso nostalgico, quando un gruppo di carcerati gli si avvicinò, sorridendo. Erano in cinque e Barry si appoggiò alla rete del cortile perché nessuno gli si mettesse dietro e averli tutti di fronte.  
"Ciao piccolo, sei appena arrivato?" disse quello che doveva essere il capo, un uomo biondo con gli occhi verdi, alto poco più di Barry, ma così muscoloso da sembrare molto più grande.  
Il velocista annuì, cercando di mostrare tranquillità. Joe gliel'aveva detto. I sentimenti in prigione ti rendevano debole e lui non aveva altro che i bluff per difendersi, a meno di non mostrare di essere un metaumano, che non gli sembrava proprio il caso.  
"Non so se qualcuno ti ha già spiegato come funziona qui, ma penso che ti servirebbe un po' di aiuto. Sai, un faccino bello come il tuo attira l'attenzione di tutti qui."  
Gli occhi verdi del ragazzo si spalancarono confusi, rendendolo per un attimo ancora più giovane dei ventisei anni che invece aveva. "Non credo di capire..."  
"Non credo di capire!" ripeté uno degli amici del biondo e rise sguaiatamente, seguito da tutti gli altri.  
"Non c'è niente di difficile da capire, tesoro. Ti sto offrendo la mia protezione dagli altri detenuti. Ah, a proposito, il mio nome è Matt. E tu sei?"  
Barry non disse il proprio nome, ma quella questione della protezione lo stava ampiamente spaventando, mentre cominciavano a tornargli in mente dicerie che aveva sentito, ma delle quali non aveva avuto conferme da nessuno. "Protezione in cambio di cosa?"  
Matt sorrise, facendosi avanti fin quasi a sfiorarlo con il corpo massiccio. "Potremmo conoscerci meglio, bimbo."  
Si spostò appena, ma abbastanza da far capire che stava rifiutando il contatto. Con voce discretamente sicura -o almeno sperava-, rispose:"Credo che me la caverò da solo..."  
Tutti intorno a lui persero il sorriso, ma prima che si potesse continuare il discorso, due secondini oltre la rete dissero loro di disperdersi. Probabilmente era vietato raccogliersi in un gruppo più grande di due o tre persone.  
Tutti cominciarono ad allontanarsi, ma Matt si avvicinò di nuovo, spingendo Barry contro la rete in modo così naturale che non attirò di nuovo l'attenzione delle guardie. "Non ti farò questa mia offerta una seconda volta, dolcezza. Devi sperare solo di non essere stato messo in cella con me."  
E finalmente se ne andò anche lui.  
Barry, rabbrividendo di paura, si strinse nella giacca scura e grande che teneva sopra la divisa, prima di spostarsi per appoggiarsi ad un muretto e restare lì, dove poteva tenere d'occhio tutti i criminali intorno a sé, atterrito.

 

Non si era accorto che qualcuno lo osservava da poco lontano, appoggiato ad una delle recinzioni.  
L'uomo si passò un dito sulle labbra, pensieroso, prima di voltarsi verso una delle guardie al di là della rete. "Ehi capo!"  
La guardia si voltò con espressione annoiata, ma al vedere chi l'aveva chiamato, gli andò incontro. "Che vuoi?"  
"Quel ragazzino nuovo laggiù ha già un posto?"  
La guardia guardò nella direzione indicatagli e scrollò le spalle. "Probabile. Perché?"  
"Quanto mi verrebbe farlo mettere da me?" chiese il detenuto con voce noncurante.  
Questo attirò l'attenzione dell'altro, che lo fissò perplesso. "Sul serio? Sono mesi che paghi per tenere singola la tua cella."  
"Eh ma anche io ho bisogno di un po' di compagnia ogni tanto. E al momento il ragazzino non rischia di passarmi le malattie di tutti gli altri detenuti." Fece un mezzo occhiolino, prima di continuare:"Ogni due mesi, continuo a dare a te e al capo i duecento che ho dato finora se fai in modo che il ragazzo sia il mio compagno di cella."  
Gli occhi della guardia brillarono di avidità. "Si può fare. Come si chiama?"  
"Come se a qualcuno importasse il suo nome con quel culo che ha" commentò l'uomo, con una scrollata di spalle, invitando il secondino a chiedere in giro.  
"Giusto. Allora vado. È sempre un piacere fare affari con te."  
"Anche per me, capo" rispose il detenuto con espressione affabile, mentre tornava a guardare il ragazzino solitario, notando quanti altri uomini facessero lo stesso, probabilmente già pregustando il momento in cui si sarebbe scoperto in quale cella era stato messo.  
Peccato per loro che nessuno sarebbe stato il fortunato.

***

Alla fine dell'ora d'aria, i nuovi detenuti furono separati per essere portati nelle loro nuove celle subito dopo i vecchi carcerati.  
Barry seguì le due guardie che lo stavano portando con la piccola scatola delle poche cose che aveva con sé alla sua nuova cella, sentendosi morire un po' di più ad ogni passo.  
Dopo la chiacchierata avuta con i detenuti nel cortile, aveva paura di chi si sarebbe trovato in cella. Come avrebbe potuto nascondere di essere Flash ad un compagno di cella? Soprattutto ad uno che avrebbe provato a toccarlo, che magari l'avrebbe picchiato, notando il modo in cui guariva o altri dettagli.  
Strinse gli occhi, rifiutandosi di piangere.  
Non poteva mostrare neanche un minimo di debolezza di fronte a quella gente, che fossero guardie o detenuti. Ormai era un mantra che doveva continuare a ripetersi per farsi coraggio.  
Però dovette provare a chiedere:"Non si possono avere celle singole?" Mioddio come suonava acuta la sua voce alle proprie orecchie.  
La guardia davanti rise, cominciando un nuovo corridoio su cui si affacciavano parecchie celle occupate. "Ma certo. E poi anche la televisione e la colazione a letto."  
Barry abbassò il viso, stringendo la scatola.  
La guardia dietro lo spinse per farlo muovere più veloce, con un'altra risata. "Per non avere compagni di cella bisogna pagare. Tu hai il conto corrente povero."  
Non chiese come facesse a saperlo, mentre si fermavano di fronte ad una cella che fecero aprire elettronicamente.  
"Sono sicuro che potrebbe esserci una soluzione" cercò di spiegarsi il ragazzo prima di essere spinto all'interno con malagrazia, la scatola che gli cadeva per terra.  
"No, ragazzo, non c'è. Mi sa che dovrai fare.. Buon viso a cattivo gioco con il tuo compagno di cella? È così che si dice, no?"  
"Buon divertimento" dissero entrambi i due uomini, prima di scoppiare a ridere di nuovo e andarsene, facendo bruciare d'imbarazzo le orecchie del velocista, che si abbassò a raccogliere le proprie cose, non osando nemmeno guardare l'altro detenuto che aveva assistito alla sua figuretta già appena arrivato. E poi non voleva vedere in anticipo il volto di chi avrebbe tentato di...  
"Vuoi guardare per terra ancora a lungo, Scarlet?"  
Il velocista si irrigidì di botto a quella voce conosciuta, prima di sollevarsi e posare lo sguardo sull'uomo appoggiato al tavolo della cella.  
"Snart! Ma che...?"  
Una mano gli si posò sulla bocca, dato che aveva quasi urlato, e in prigione, i muri avevano più orecchie di qualsiasi altro posto. Il movimento era stato così veloce da stupire persino lui.  
"Non troppo entusiasmo, Barry. Non facciamo sapere a tutta l'ala quanto ti fa piacere vedermi."  
Gli occhi verdi del ragazzo gli scoccarono un'occhiataccia, mentre Snart gli faceva segno di stare in silenzio e si avvicinava alla porta della cella, recuperando un lenzuolo dal letto.  
Dall'altro lato del corridoio, un vecchio detenuto di colore, circa sui settant'anni, fece un sorriso sdentato. "Snart, non mettere il lenzuolo! Scommetto che sarà uno spettacolo!"  
"Non mi piace condividere, Stuart. Sarà per un'altra volta."  
Il lenzuolo venne appeso con due pezzi di spago, nascondendo la cella agli occhi indiscreti, e Captain Cold impassibile tornò a guardare il ragazzo, rimasto bloccato nel punto in cui l'aveva lasciato.  
"Se pensi che ti permetterò di toccarmi, ti sbagli di grosso, Snart. E con te non devo nascondere ciò che so fare."  
L'uomo non cambiò espressione, continuando a sorridere in modo neutro e calmo. "Perché, invece di attaccarmi, non mi ringrazi, Barry?"  
"Perché dovrei farlo?" chiese, sulla difensiva.  
"Perché pago per farti stare in questa cella, invece che in una di quelle dei nuovi amici che ti sei fatto in cortile."  
Il ragazzo non si era assolutamente accorto del supercriminale durante l'ora d'aria e mostrò un certo stupore, prima di guardarlo con attenzione e sospetto. "Perché l'hai fatto?"  
"Ero in debito e penso che questo lo ripaghi ampiamente, anzi, quasi quasi dovresti essere tu in debito da ora."  
Il velocista alzò gli occhi al cielo a quella frase, ma non poteva negare che quello fosse un gesto gentile da parte di quello che era stato il suo nemico e che lui stesso aveva messo in prigione. "Ti ringrazio, qualunque sia il motivo... Mostra un certo onore da parte tua..."  
"Ora non esagerare, Barry." L'uomo scrollò le spalle e si abbassò per raccogliere gli oggetti che prima erano caduti al velocista.  
Si chinò ad aiutarlo a propria volta, per poi posare tutto sul tavolino, sentendosi un po' a disagio.  
Rimasero inizialmente in silenzio, mentre Barry si guardava intorno e si andava a sedere sulla sedia sgangherata in un angolo, poi la curiosità dovette avere la meglio sull'altro.  
"Allora, Barry, cosa ti porta in questi bassifondi?" Come al solito, l'uomo indugiò sul suono del suo nome. Aveva sempre pensato che lo facesse per ricordargli che lui era l'unico a conoscere la sua identità tra i nemici, ma ormai doveva essere diventata un'abitudine.  
"Io..." Il ragazzo non continuò, sfregandosi le mani e tenendo la testa bassa.  
"Confidati con il tuo nuovo compagno di cella, ragazzino. Cosa è successo?" ripeté la domanda Snart, sedendosi sul letto e guardandolo in viso.  
"Sono stato accusato di omicidio..."  
"Cosa?" Niente avrebbe potuto stupirlo tanto quanto quello che il velocista aveva appena detto. Chiunque lo conoscesse avrebbe potuto testimoniare sul fatto che Barry Allen non avrebbe fatto male ad una mosca. Persino Captain Cold, che conosceva bene l'altruismo genuino del ragazzo. "Non è possibile."  
"No, infatti. Sono stato...incastrato. Ho analizzato le prove io stesso e mi hanno del tutto incastrato. Ogni dettaglio era perfettamente studiato per non permettermi in alcun modo di difendermi. Il mio unico alibi sarebbe stato rivelare che all'ora del decesso della coppia io ero fuori città contro dei metaumani nei panni di Flash..." si sfogò il velocista, tenendo la voce bassa perché nessuno sentisse per sbaglio quello che stavano dicendo. "...ma per ovvie ragioni, non ho potuto. Anzi, in questo caso, rivelare di essere un metaumano sarebbe stato ancora peggio, quando nessuno si fida dei metaumani..."  
Leonard Snart si appoggiò al muro della cella, ascoltando con attenzione e guardandolo. "Molto strano, Barry. Potrebbe essere qualcuno che conosce la tua identità e che voleva liberarsi di te?"  
"Non lo so, è possibile. Il team sta cercando una soluzione anche mentre parliamo. Non hanno mai smesso di cercarla, ma le prove erano talmente schiaccianti che non sono riusciti a trovare una soluzione prima che io fossi processato."  
"Sono sicuro che quel gruppo di cervelli troverà il modo per farti uscire. Anzi, tu potresti direttamente evadere da qui."  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, scuotendo subito la testa. "No, sarebbe come ammettere di essere colpevole. Io devo solo... sopravvivere qui dentro... mentre aspetto che gli altri trovino qualcosa..."  
Cold non aveva mai visto lo sguardo di Barry Allen così spaventato, era sempre stato deciso, coraggioso, ogni volta che si erano affrontati e, per quanto potesse dire di odiarlo, provava pena per lui. Era troppo buono e gentile, Barry, per stare in un posto del genere.  
Ci aveva pensato per tutto il tempo, dopo aver chiesto alla guardia di far trasferire Barry nella sua cella, e non vedeva motivo di tergiversare ancora dal parlarne anche con il suo nemico. Neanche lui poteva credere, dopo quasi un anno che si conoscevano, che Leonard gli avesse fatto quel piacere per bontà di cuore o perché era preoccupato per la sua verginità.  
"Posso aiutarti a sopravvivere qui dentro, se vuoi, Scarlet, ma non sarà gratis."  
Barry lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di sospetto. Aveva bisogno di aiuto, lo sapeva bene, e sapeva che il suo rapporto con Snart era molto cambiato dopo l'aiuto che gli aveva dato con la sua famiglia, ma da qui a fidarsi... "Come mi aiuteresti a sopravvivere?"  
"Sto ancora elaborando bene tutti i dettagli e avrò anche bisogno di qualche informazione da parte tua su alcuni aspetti, ma in sintesi con il mio aiuto tu non verresti picchiato, stuprato o altre cose che possono succedere in prigione con un bel faccino come il tuo."  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra, convenendo che l'offerta era più che vantaggiosa. Ora doveva solo scoprire cosa voleva Snart in cambio. "E tu cosa ci guadagni a proteggermi?"  
L'altro scrollò le spalle, con un'espressione enigmatica. "Solo la libertà."  
"In che senso?"  
"Quando uscirai di qui, mi aiuterai ad evadere" chiarì, con un sorrisetto tranquillo.  
Barry non rispose subito, evitando di lanciarsi in una filippica sul fatto che non avrebbe mai tirato fuori di prigione qualcuno che odiava, e il criminale piegò la testa di lato.  
"Devi convenire che è un buon patto, Barry, e che io farò la maggior parte del lavoro. Tu dovrai solo flasharmi fuori di qui e possibilmente restituirmi la pistola senza costringermi a rubarvela di nuovo."  
Era davvero un buon patto, e comunque era già grato a Snart per averlo richiesto come compagno di cella ancora prima di parlare con lui. Solo che accettarlo l'avrebbe portato a mettere da parte alcuni dei suoi principi e non era una decisione che prendeva mai alla leggera.  
"Quando avrai accettato, potremo parlare di altri dettagli riguardo la tua permanenza qui" concluse Cold, decidendo di lasciarlo pensare con calma, tanto avevano tutta la notte, prima di alzarsi e guardarlo. "Letto sopra o sotto?"  
Il cambio di argomento, ora che era ancora immerso nei pensieri, lo prese alla sprovvista, e spostò lo sguardo sul letto a castello prima di rispondere. "Sopra!"  
Il criminale sorrise. "Dovevo immaginarlo che sei uno a cui non piace stare sotto."  
Il velocista prese inesorabilmente il colore della tuta di Flash a quella battuta maliziosa che, dato il posto, non trovava affatto divertente. "Zitto, Snart" mugugnò, salendo sul letto velocissimo e affondando il viso nel cuscino, quasi facendosi male dato che non era di certo uno di quelli morbidi che aveva a casa.  
Sentì una risata dall'altro, ma poi, oltre al cigolio del letto di sotto mentre si sedeva, ci fu solo silenzio.  
Ormai era quasi sera e i due detenuti non si rivolsero nuovamente la parola. A parte l'appello alle otto e mezza, rimasero ognuno sul proprio letto, in silenzio.  
Barry pensò a lungo all'offerta di Captain Cold, occupando la mente in modo da non preoccuparsi dei rumori fuori dalla loro cella, ma ogni suono lo faceva sussultare e la notte passò lenta e insonne, prima che riuscisse ad addormentarsi verso le quattro, agitato e tremante, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi.

 

Il mattino arrivò alla fine, troppo in fretta, e quando qualcuno lo scrollò per una spalla, si spaventò, tirandosi subito via dal tocco per appoggiarsi contro il muro.  
Leonard Snart, in piedi di fianco al letto -che non era molto alto, dato che si vedeva tutta la testa dell'uomo-, lo guardò impassibile. "Tra pochi minuti, verranno a fare il primo appello. Meglio che inizi a svegliarti."  
"...grazie..." mormorò il ragazzo, sfregandosi gli occhi. Era una fortuna che non avesse bisogno di troppe ore di sonno grazie al proprio metabolismo, ma si sentiva comunque esausto, dato che dormiva così male ormai da un mese, da quando era iniziata tutta la faccenda.  
"Ti abituerai, Barry."  
La voce di Cold lo riscosse, facendogli alzare il viso verso il suo. La sua espressione era grave, mentre si guardavano.  
"Non penso sia possibile abituarsi..."  
"Ti auguro di non restare qui abbastanza da scoprirlo."  
Barry annuì e alla fine, scese dal letto, lasciando la coperta disfatta, prima di notare che il criminale aveva rifatto il letto, spingendolo a fare lo stesso. O almeno, a tirare su la coperta.  
Il suo stomaco brontolò, facendolo arrossire.  
"Ci sono ancora un po' di ore, Scarlet, prima del pasto. Meglio che ti prepari all'attesa."  
"Quanti pasti ci sono al giorno?"  
"Due. A mezzogiorno e alle sei e mezza."  
Il ragazzo annuì, senza dire altro.  
Leonard lo fissava, mettendolo maledettamente a disagio, finché non gli chiese:"Hai riflettuto sulla mia offerta? Dovrei saperlo prima dell'appello e delle docce."  
"Sì, ci ho riflettuto. E accetto... Snart."  
"Len."  
"Cosa?"  
"Per metà dei detenuti di questo corridoio, ti ho scopato tutta la notte -e tu ne hai pure l'espressione giusta per essere credibile-..." commentò, indicando la sua espressione smunta e spaventata. "...quindi ti do il permesso di chiamarmi per nome."  
Fece un cenno, confermando di aver ascoltato e assimilato tutto, anche se il lieve fuoco nei suoi occhi dimostrava che alcuni aspetti di quel discorso non gli piacevano.  
Snart li notò subito, trovandoli più familiari e vicini al Flash a cui era abituato.  
"Va bene, Len. E l'unica cosa che voglio precisare è che tu non... mi scoperai affatto!" Sottolineò arrossendo per quell'argomento, ma volendo mettere qualche paletto nell'accordo. "Dimmi cosa devo fare in questo tuo piano, Snart."  
L'uomo fece un'espressione quasi contrita e alzò le mani come a difendersi. "Ora ti spiego tutto e prima di arrabbiarti per le cose che non ti piaceranno, lasciami spiegare ogni cosa."

 

Barry si stava per la prima volta dirigendo alle docce comuni, il luogo che secondo Snart avrebbe dovuto fargli più paura, e, pensando al fatto che era anche un ragazzo davvero poco esibizionista, a Barry bastava già il pensiero di doversi di nuovo spogliare davanti a tante altre persone per provare un brivido di ansia.  
Comunque stava cercando di non pensarci, era troppo concentrato sul piano che Snart gli aveva spiegato in tutta l'ora precedente, in attesa che le guardie li chiamassero.  
I ragazzini come lui, in prigione, sopravvivevano se avevano qualcuno a proteggerli, oltre al fatto che dovevano far finta di non esserci e stare possibilmente in silenzio.  
Barry aveva subito cercato di dire la sua a quella spiegazione, ma l'occhiataccia ricevuta l'aveva subito zittito.  
"È questo che intendo, Scarlet. Qui devi farti i fatti tuoi, stare zitto e non alzare proteste. L'unico altro modo che hai di sopravvivere oltre al mio è di farti rispettare a suon di pugni, ma non ne sei in grado di certo."  
Barry così aveva annuito, senza protestare ancora, e si era passati a parlare delle docce. Snart gli aveva consigliato di nominarlo, se qualcuno avesse tentato di toccarlo, e di fare la doccia il più velocemente possibile al limite dei poteri che aveva. Poi intanto ci avrebbe pensato lui a far girare la voce che erano in cella insieme, nel caso in cui qualcuno non ci avesse creduto e avesse comunque tentato di toccare Barry.  
La preoccupazione più grande per ora per Barry, dato che ancora non sapeva nessuno in quale cella fosse finito, era l'ordine alfabetico che lo costringeva a fare la doccia da solo. Certo, sarebbe stato imbarazzante farla con Snart, ma si sarebbe sentito meno in pericolo.  
Si lavò velocemente, al limite prima di muoversi super veloce, ma dovette comunque sopportare i molti sguardi.  
Quando, uscendo per andare a recuperare l'asciugamano, si sentì toccare il sedere, sussultò per lo spavento, ma a parte allontanarsi, non disse niente.  
"Ehi bimbo, dove scappi?"  
Si morse la lingua, trattenendo un commento, mentre uno dei detenuti che aveva incontrato in cortile il giorno prima, quello che l'aveva preso in giro ridendo, lo raggiungeva completamente nudo. "Alla fine, chi è il tuo compagno di cella? Ti ha dato un adeguato benvenuto?"  
Non si era mai difeso sfruttando altre persone, ma quello era di certo il momento per cominciare. "Sono in cella con Leonard Snart..."  
"Bastardo fortunato" fu il commento di qualcuno che Barry non cercò, mentre indietreggiava ancora per recuperare qualcosa con cui coprirsi.  
"Stai mentendo. Lui sta da sempre in cella da solo, lo sanno tutti."  
"Non penso che sarebbe felice di sapere che uso il suo nome per proteggermi. Non sono così scemo" commentò, piccato, prima di darsi dell'idiota più e più volte.  
"Sembra che Snart non ti abbia ancora pulito la bocca come si deve. Bisognerà farglielo notare."  
Barry non rispose altro, approfittando invece dell'entrata di un paio di guardie che controllavano per recuperare i vestiti e sparire.  
A ritorno in cella, prima che Leonard andasse via con gli altri detenuti che dovevano ancora fare la doccia, gli raccontò cos'era accaduto e il commento fu ovviamente conciso e lapidario. "Sei un idiota. Posso tenerti al sicuro, Scarlet, ma non dalla tua stupidità. Vedi di tacere la prossima volta."

***

Nel pomeriggio, subito dopo un pranzo sotto gli occhi di tutti, dato che aveva mangiato praticamente premuto contro il fianco di Snart come avevano concordato in cella, Barry ricevette la sua prima visita.  
Gli furono messe delle manette, come se fosse così minaccioso da averne anche solo bisogno per le apparenze, per poi essere accompagnato nella stanza delle visite, uno stanzone rettangolare diviso a meta da una fila di vetri, che separavano i detenuti dai visitatori.  
Essa aveva un aspetto familiare, c'era stato tante volte, eppure ora era anche diversa, dato che si trovava dalla parte sbagliata del vetro.  
Era venuto Cisco a fargli visita, con sua sorpresa. Si era aspettato più Joe o Iris. L'amico indossava una maglia di un videogioco, sotto la giacca, e fu un dettaglio che lo fece quasi sorridere, sentendosi quasi a casa per quel dettaglio conosciuto.  
Barry prese subito il telefono, non appena le guardie si allontanarono di qualche passo, mettendosi alla porta.  
L'amico fece lo stesso mentre lo guardava tutto con attenzione. "Barry. Come stai?"  
"Bene, direi... E voi? Avete trovato qualcosa?" Andò subito al sodo, non voleva parlare di sé stesso o della situazione in cui si trovava nella prigione. Meglio era concentrarsi sul caso.  
"Per ora niente. Il team Arrow ci sta dando un grande aiuto, ma per ora neanche l'unione del mio cervello con quello di Felicity, Harry e Caitlin è abbastanza. John ha detto che possiamo parlarne anche con l'ARGUS, Lyla sarebbe felice di aiutarci, ma per ora penso che noi dovremmo bastare... nonostante la mancanza di progressi..."  
Barry fece un sorriso mesto, desiderando essere fuori, con loro. "Spero che troverete qualcosa..."  
Cisco annuì, continuando a guardarlo preoccupato. "Sicuro di stare bene? Cioè, capisco che sei in prigione come in quel telefilm pieno di detenuti che..." Si interrompe, insicuro se tirare fuori o meno l'argomento, prima di prendersi coraggio e chiedere. "Ci hanno provato con te?" chiese, rendendo la frase più innocente di quanto in realtà non fosse.  
"Ci hanno provato, ma sono stato protetto..."  
"Da chi?" Quello incuriosì parecchio l'ingegnere. Non si aspettava che l'amico cercasse protezione dai crimininali, sapendo poi certe voci di corridoio.  
Barry si morse le labbra, prima di rispondere. "Leonard Snart..."  
Cisco spalancò gli occhi sconvolto. "Lui? Ma perché?"  
"Siamo finiti in cella insieme" spiegò, senza troppi dettagli, evitando di dire che il criminale aveva pagato le guardie per farlo spostare.  
"Tra tutti, non poteva capitarti niente di peggio!"  
"No, Cisco, è un miracolo che io sia finito in cella con lui e non con uno che avrebbe finito per farmi la festa, venendo presto a sapere chi sono..."  
"Perché Captain Cold non lo sta facendo?" chiese il ragazzo, guardando l'amico con preoccupazione crescente.  
"Abbiamo un patto. Lui mi tiene fuori dai guai, mi protegge e io in cambio, quando sarò fuori, lo aiuterò ad evadere."  
Cisco cominciò subito a scuotere la testa. "Non ha mai mantenuto un patto con te, perché dovrebbe farlo ora?"  
"È cambiato il nostro rapporto dopo suo padre. Sento che manterrà l'accordo stavolta." Si sporse in avanti, posando una mano sul vetro per attirare bene l'attenzione dell'altro. "Cisco, neanche io mi fido, ma non ho altra scelta se non voglio essere stuprato e picchiato..."  
"Sì, capisco. Ma gli altri non saranno per niente d'accordo quando gli dirò cosa sta succedendo. Oliver voleva farti evadere."  
Il velocista scosse la testa. "No, dì loro di non fare niente. Non voglio peggiorare la mia situazione. Non dovete preoccuparvi per me, trovate il vero colpevole." Strinse la cornetta, guardandolo serio.  
"Va bene, Barry, ma tu stai attento, ok?"  
"Promesso, amico."

 

Quando tornò in cella, Snart era sdraiato sul proprio letto con un libro di quelli che si era portato Barry in prigione. Joe aveva fatto in modo di farglieli arrivare quel mattino.  
"Come è andato l'incontro con Cisco?"  
Barry decise di non chiedere come facesse a sapere con chi si era incontrato, rispondendo alla domanda:"Se reagiranno tutti come lui, non penso saranno felici del mio nuovo rapporto d'amicizia con te."  
"Possono sempre dirti di non fare accordi e poi andarti a trovare in infermeria" rispose l'uomo, voltando una pagina.  
Barry lo guardò male e si sedette sulla sedia vicino al letto, dove poteva parlare meglio con l'altro.  
"Stai capendo qualcosa?"  
Fu Leonard stavolta a scoccargli un'occhiata irritata. "Non ho finito il liceo, ma ho abbastanza nozioni di ingegneria per capire questo testo, Barry."  
"Scusa" commentò ironico in risposta. "Da quando sei un ingegnere?"  
"Non lo sono, ma ne ho le nozioni base. Altrimenti come avrei fatto ad imparare ad aggiustare la pistola congelante?"  
"Giusto, giusto..." mormorò, abbassando un attimo il viso, prima di dire piccato:"Potevi almeno chiedermi di poterlo leggere."  
Un'alzata di spalle e l'uomo lo ignorò nuovamente, occupandosi solo della lettura.  
Barry borbottò qualcosa e prese un altro dei libri, uno di chimica, con un sospiro.  
Quella convivenza forzata sarebbe stata molto pesante.

***

Passò qualche giorno di tranquillità, nei quali Barry cominciò pian piano ad abituarsi ai ritmi della prigione, anche se ancora non riusciva a dormire bene e soprattutto, sentiva forte la mancanza della sua giusta quantità di cibo, soprattutto delle calorie che di solito ingeriva ad ogni pasto.  
Si era comunque adattato all'orario di sveglia, grazie soprattutto al suo compagno di cella, che riusciva a svegliarsi sempre prima della chiamata mattutina. Si era adattato ai lavori che i detenuti erano costretti a fare, anche se non ne poteva fare di troppo duri per via della sua stazza, ma non si lamentava e faceva il proprio, come gli aveva detto Snart.  
I suoi consigli erano stati davvero preziosi e il velocista cercava di seguirli alla lettera, per non trovarsi in altri guai e fino a quel momento, era andato tutto piuttosto bene.  
Era il quinto giorno che Barry passava ad Iron Heights quando fu abbordato nuovamente in cortile da un paio di uomini della loro ala, in modo tutto diverso stavolta.  
Inizialmente, lo avvicinarono chiedendogli come stesse e Barry fece un sorriso educato e non troppo grande, per non far pensare loro che fosse contento delle attenzioni -forse finalmente i rimproveri di Leonard sui suoi sorrisi esagerati cominciavano a dare i loro frutti-, rispondendo che stava bene, ma nulla di più. Poi improvvisamente, l'argomento cambiò e i due si fecero più vicini.  
"Sei sicuro che Captain Cold riesca a soddisfarti, dolcezza? Forse è troppo freddo per te."  
"Eh sì, perché non ti lasci scaldare da noi, ogni tanto, Allen?"  
Barry si tirò indietro dal tentativo di toccarlo, stringendo i denti e cercando di non mostrare troppo la propria paura. "N-non..."  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere a quella frase. Con Leonard non aveva concordato altre risposte, a parte quelle in cui sottolineava che era già di Captain Cold. Doveva per caso dire che Leonard Snart era fantastico a letto? Non voleva nemmeno pensarci ad una frase del genere.  
E poi non sapeva dire le bugie.  
Fortunatamente, la voce di Snart interruppe i tentativi. "C'è qualche problema?"  
"Cold, non sentiamo il ragazzino emettere un fiato quando siete in cella. Sicuro che gli piaccia?"  
Leonard abbassò uno sguardo glaciale sui due e Barry quasi rabbrividì per loro. Quel commento sulla propria virilità non gli era piaciuto per niente. "Non deve piacere a lui, deve piacere a me."  
Un pizzicotto al proprio sedere zittì qualsiasi commento Barry era stato pronto a fare su quella frase da stronzo, facendo chiedere al ragazzino se Captain Cold leggesse nel pensiero.  
"Allora forse quel culetto non merita quanto sembra ad occhio."  
"Tanto non lo scoprirai" commentò laconico, ma con un accenno di possessività, il criminale, prima di tirare via Barry, proprio un secondo prima che le guardie li richiamassero per tornare nelle celle, come se lo sapesse già.  
Barry sapeva che Leonard era attento ad ogni dettaglio, ad ogni tempo, e istintivamente chiese, con un mezzo sorriso che nascose agli altri abbassando il viso:"Sei sempre a tenere il conto dei minuti che passano?"  
"Mi piace non essere mai preso alla sprovvista da nulla."  
Lo seguì verso la loro cella e fu solo quando furono dentro che lo spinse con un bel po' di velocità, con l'intento almeno di sbilanciarlo.  
"Non toccarmi il culo, Len, mai. Non faceva parte dell'accordo."  
L'altro assecondò la spinta, prima di appoggiarsi al tavolo, guardandolo attentamente. "Credo che dovrai cambiare idea, Barry."  
"Cosa? Avevi detto che non mi avresti toccato!" rispose subito l'altro con una piccola nota di panico nella voce. Non avrebbe svenduto il proprio corpo per il piano.  
"E l'idea sarebbe rimasta la stessa se i due idioti in cortile non fossero i primi a farmi notare che tu non presenti nessun segno di violenza."  
Il ragazzo si tirò indietro, finendo seduto sul letto. Non era preoccupato che qualcuno lo vedesse, ormai il lenzuolo tirato era una prassi per mantenere le apparenze. "Potrebbe anche... semplicemente piacermi" propose, speranzoso.  
"Potrebbe, ma dovresti essere molto più dolce e servizievole fuori dalla cella, proprio perché ti piaccio, invece mi sfidi continuamente anche solo con lo sguardo. E questo porta a pensare che io non sia capace nemmeno di sottometterti. Oltre al fatto che potrebbero pensare che io ti riempia di coccole. In qualunque caso la vedessimo, io perderei la mia reputazione. E se io perdo la reputazione, tanto vale metterti in cella con qualcun altro."  
Barry trovava ogni dettaglio di quel discorso roba da macho per lui completamente assurda, eppure, sapeva che in prigione spesso -anche se non sempre- quella era la prassi e lui non poteva permettersi di non avere più Snart a proteggerlo. Perciò, stringendo i denti, lo fissò in viso e a forza chiese:"Cosa proponi, dunque?"  
Leonard alzò un sopracciglio, stupito che il ragazzo non avesse altre proteste da fare. "Appoggerai la mia idea, Barry?"  
"Sì, Snart. Mi fido che farai la scelta che più ci eviterà di finire nella merda." Non si fidava dell'uomo su molte questioni, ma in quel caso, gli stava affidando la vita.  
Leonard non disse niente per almeno un minuto, prima di sedersi sul letto accanto a lui. Il ragazzo lo guardava perplesso, senza capire, finché non si ritrovò una mano tra le gambe.  
Ansimò, cercando subito di tirarsi indietro o di spingere via le sue mani, ma Leonard era più forte di lui, soprattutto così a breve distanza e Barry si sentì bloccare le mani sul petto e spingere indietro sul letto duro.  
La mano tra le sue gambe insistette, muovendosi su e giù sul tessuto ruvido della divisa. Il velocista fece un versetto quasi patetico, cosa che fece sbuffare Leonard.  
Interrompendo le carezze, aprì a forza la tuta del detenuto sotto di lui, che non riusciva a muoversi per fermarlo, poi finalmente, liberata la sua erezione, ricominciò a muoverci la mano sopra.  
Stavolta il gemito di Barry fu molto più sonoro, quasi udibile fuori dalla cella, almeno per quelli più vicini a loro. Leonard proseguì il lavoro di mano, lasciando andare le braccia del ragazzo per utilizzare la mano libera. Cominciò a stuzzicargli il petto e i capezzoli e l'altro chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non alzare di nuovo il rumore della voce.  
L'uomo strinse la presa e cominciò a muovere la mano più veloce su di lui, mentre si piegava in avanti per sussurrargli all'orecchio. "Non ti trattenere, Barry. La tua voce ci darà un po' di tregua."  
Il ragazzo gemette di nuovo, cercando di trattenersi, ma quando la velocità si fece ancora maggiore, mosse i fianchi per andargli incontro, prima di lasciarsi andare in un orgasmo veloce, con un urlo liberatorio.  
Snart, senza mostrare stupore o altro alla sua velocità, si ripulì la mano con un pezzo di carta igienica e gliene passò un altro.  
Il ragazzo riprese fiato, ancora troppo stralunato dal piacere per dire qualcosa, finché non sentirono qualche fischio fuori dalla cella oltre che qualche frase così volgare che il viso di Barry prese il colore di un pomodoro in mezzo secondo. Anzi, affondò poi il viso nel cuscino di Leonard, per nascondere l'imbarazzo. Era così imbarazzato da non rendersi nemmeno conto di essere ancora mezzo svestito.  
Cold fece un mezzo sorriso a quelle varie reazioni, prima di commentare:"Lo spettacolo è piaciuto."  
Il ragazzo mugugnò, probabilmente un insulto nei suoi confronti, ma non rispose ulteriormente.

 

Per tutto il resto della serata e per la mattina del giorno dopo, Barry diede l'impressione di ignorare Leonard, ma in realtà lo tenne d'occhio con una certa attenzione di nascosto. O almeno, Barry sperava che Cold non se ne accorgesse.  
Non riusciva, per quanto ci provasse, a smettere di pensare a quello che gli aveva fatto il giorno prima. Certo, non era aiutato dagli altri detenuti che non avevano fatto altro che fargli notare quanto avesse fatto sentire a tutti quello che stavano facendo.  
Le sue guance avevano bruciato d'imbarazzo tutto il tempo, facendo sorridere il "suo criminale preferito" ogni volta, come se la cosa gli piacesse.  
Ma Barry era sicuro che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro.  
Però Barry aveva altri problemi oltre alle prese in giro.  
Il principale era che più guardava Snart più ripensava a quello che era successo.  
Ammettere a sé stesso che gli era piaciuto quello che era successo fu la conclusione di un ragionamento di più di tre ore.  
Quando alla fine, sospirò, sdraiato sul proprio letto, capendo quello che stava provando, Snart, dal letto di sotto, commentò:"Ho sentito gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello muoversi per tutto il giorno, Allen. Hai finito di disturbare anche stando zitto?"  
"E' tutta colpa tua" sibilò il ragazzo dal piano di sopra, prendendo il cuscino e spiaccicandoselo sulla faccia, forse in un tentativo di soffocarsi da solo.  
"Se così la vuoi mettere..."  
"Non è che così la voglio mettere, è così e basta. Tu mi hai f-toccato per il piano e ora..."  
"E ti è piaciuto" fu la noncurante conclusione dell'uomo, come se quel pensiero non gli facesse né caldo né freddo.  
"Non perché fossi tu!" sottolineò Barry, per un attimo spaventato che il criminale pensasse che lo desiderava, sporgendosi dal letto per guardarlo a testa in giù e rischiando di cadere.  
"Naturalmente." Snart sollevò gli occhi azzurri dalle parole crociate che stava facendo e che il velocista non sapeva come fosse riuscito a procurarsele. Sembrava che Captain Cold, nonostante si facesse i fatti suoi per la maggior parte del tempo, potesse avere tutto quello che gli interessava in prigione. Lo guardò con espressione neutra in quella posizione ridicola. "Se rompi il letto, sappi che dormirai sul pavimento."  
Barry si affrettò a ritirarsi su, borbottando e ripensando per l'ennesima volta a tutta la faccenda, cosa che faceva lavorare il suo cervello super veloce a pieno regime.  
Di colpo, nel suo gesticolare e parlare da solo, si bloccò su un pensiero.  
Rispuntò nuovamente dal materasso di sopra e vide subito Snart roteare gli occhi. "Non è una mia scelta se rifare questa cosa o meno. Ora che abbiamo cominciato, dovremmo continuare a prescindere, vero?"  
"Stavo aspettando che ci arrivassi" gli rispose, completando un cruciverba particolarmente difficile, prima di chiudere tutto e lanciare la rivista sul loro tavolino.  
Si sollevò, mettendosi seduto, e Barry scese dal proprio letto per evitare prima di tutto di romperlo definitivamente -Leonard era convinto che non ci sarebbe voluto molto se si fosse agitato sempre così- e poi per poter parlare con l'altro in modo normale.  
"Spiega, Snart."  
Il criminale lo guardò, con un mezzo sorriso. "Pensavo che ormai avessi capito come funziona qui, Barry."  
"Vuoi dirmi che adesso in poi dovrai farmi urlare tutte le notti per dimostrare ai nostri compagni di prigione che tu sai sia farti rispettare che farmi godere, e quindi non perdere il rispetto e tutto quel resto di roba da maschi alpha che io non capisco?"  
"Proprio così" gli rispose il supercriminale, con un sorriso e un certo divertimento per il linguaggio usato dal ragazzo di fronte a lui, che alla sua risposta era impallidito e si era portato entrambe le mani alla testa, mettendo in disordine i capelli castani. "E non solo."  
"Che altro c'è?" chiese Barry, con tono sconsolato. O almeno quella era l'apparenza.  
"Credo che dovrai cominciare a presentare dei segni sulla pelle, soprattutto nelle docce."  
"Questo non è possibile" dovette ammettere il velocista, interrompendolo e irrigidendosi un poco. "Dovresti aver capito ormai la mia velocità di guarigione, che mi permette di sopravvivere alla tua cold-gun."  
Leonard rimase pensieroso un attimo, intrecciando le dita di fronte a sé. Di certo non gli era sfuggito quel dettaglio, pensò Barry, era una persona troppo meticolosa, ma forse non aveva calcolato alla perfezione i tempi di guarigione. Poi chiese, con espressione attenta:"Quanto ci metti a guarire, in media?"  
"Dipende dalla gravità della ferita, di solito. Una volta mi sono rotto un braccio e ci ho messo tre ore a guarire."  
"Non ho bisogno di romperti un braccio. Un livido quanto rimane?"  
"Non ci ho mai fatto caso, ma ti direi non più di un'ora al massimo..." rispose Barry, agitandosi un poco. "Cosa vuoi fare esattamente?"  
Snart scosse la testa, facendogli segno di tacere. "Ho bisogno di tempi precisi, non possiamo andare a caso in questo piano. Meglio verificare."  
"Cosa vuoi verificare??"  
La voce di Barry suonò allarmata, ancora di più quando si sentì tirare per un braccio e finire di nuovo sdraiato sul letto sotto Leonard, il quale gli aprì la divisa così da lasciare libero il collo e le spalle. Prima che il velocista potesse protestare di nuovo, le labbra fresche dell'uomo si posarono su un lato del collo, proprio dall'attaccatura con la spalla. Un brivido lo percorse mentre sentiva sulla propria pelle un paio di baci leggeri, poi una leccata che gli lasciò la pelle umida. Infine, Leonard lo morse, stringendo i denti, prima di cominciare a succhiare la pelle su quel punto con forza.  
Barry gemette, piegando la testa di lato e portando una mano sulla testa di Leonard senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L'uomo continuò ancora per un minuto almeno, mentre sentiva il ragazzo gemere sotto di sé come se gli stesse succhiando tutt'altra cosa. Gli portò quindi una gamba tra le sue, strofinando il ginocchio sulla sua eccitazione, mentre completava il lavoro sul suo collo.  
Flash si inarcò sotto di lui, strofinandosi a propria volta contro la sua gamba fino a venire, di nuovo più in fretta di qualunque altro uomo, con gemiti più forti.  
Si staccarono e Leonard gli lasciò riprendere fiato, mentre osservava impassibile ciò che gli aveva lasciato sul collo. Un succhiotto piuttosto grosso faceva ora bella mostra sulla pelle chiara del ragazzo.  
"Bene, ora resta con il collo così visibile in modo da vedere esattamente quanto ci mette a scomparire."  
Barry aprì gli occhi per lanciargli l'occhiataccia più cattiva con cui l'avesse mai guardato, non sapendo di essere davvero poco credibile, in quel momento più del solito. Poi si guardò, gemendo di nuovo, ma di sconforto. Si era sporcato la divisa da detenuto, che vergogna e che schifo. Guardò di nuovo male Leonard.  
Egli alzò le mani, come a dimostrarsi innocente. "E' colpa tua, Barry, che ti sei lasciato prendere troppo da quello che stavo facendo. Non era stata la mia intenzione."  
Il ragazzo si mise in modo da lasciare il collo visibile, ma intanto non dover guardare il criminale. "Spero che questa cosa funzioni, altrimenti mi faccio condannare per un vero omicidio. Il tuo."  
La minaccia funzionò talmente tanto bene che Leonard cominciò a ridere e Barry, senza volerlo, ma nascondendolo al suo sguardo, sorrise a propria volta.

***

Messa a punto tale linea di difesa, Barry dovette ammettere la sua efficacia, almeno a sé stesso.  
Non appena cominciò a presentare segni addosso, come succhiotti su alcuni punti del corpo, i criminali cominciarono a non disturbarlo più in nessun modo.  
Certo, nelle docce continuavano a guardargli il culo come se se lo volessero mangiare -e quando l'aveva fatto notare a Leonard, lui aveva riso senza dire niente-, ma nessuno aveva più tentato di abbordarlo.  
Questo però aveva portato delle conseguenze in Barry, che il ragazzo aveva paura di sottovalutare. Pur cercando di negarlo -e aveva cercato una qualsiasi scusa per giustificare quello che stava succedendo-, da quando Snart l'aveva toccato per la prima volta, Barry non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a quei momenti, con desiderio ed eccitazione. Il piano ormai gli interessava relativamente poco, ora che i detenuti avevano cominciato a lasciarlo in pace. Aspettava con anticipazione il momento in cui Leonard l'avrebbe fatto sdraiare per farlo venire e lasciargli i segni addosso, in punti poco visibili del corpo per non far notare che ogni giorno erano in zone diverse. A Barry piaceva sentire le mani dell'uomo su di sé e solo a forza si vietava di chiedergliene ancora. Certe volte dimenticava persino perché si trovasse lì, in prigione, nell'annebbiamento del piacere che l'altro gli donava.  
Non era giusto e, cazzo, era sbagliato quello che stava lasciando fare al criminale, ma Flash non trovava un altro piano. O semplicemente, non voleva trovarlo.  
Una cosa che però il ragazzo aveva notato, dopo più di una settimana che andava avanti quella faccenda, era che Leonard non gli aveva mai chiesto niente in cambio. Gli dava piacere, ma non se ne prendeva mai per sé e ciò faceva un po' sentire in colpa Barry.  
Doveva anche dire che Leonard l'aveva toccato senza mettere alcun tipo di partecipazione in quello che faceva, lo guardava, ma la sua espressione restava impenetrabile per tutto il tempo, come se tutto quello che faceva fosse solo per necessità.  
Eppure non poteva non avere anche lui qualche istinto.  
Sapeva che Cold, per quanto senza cuore, non gli avrebbe chiesto di fare qualcosa che non voleva -e non solo perché era parte dell'accordo-, ma anche perché, il velocista ne era sicuro, non era parte del suo carattere.  
Ma il fatto era che adesso Barry voleva farlo.  
Perciò, una sera poco dopo l'appello, Barry scese dalla propria branda per mettersi accanto a quella di Snart.  
Il criminale dovette accorgersi del suo sguardo perché riaprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso e lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Barry?"  
Lui scosse la testa, sperando che la poca luce nella stanza che entrava dalla finestra nascondesse il suo rossore imbarazzato. "E tu?"  
La domanda dovette incuriosire l'altro, che si sollevò sui gomiti. "No, io non ho bisogno di niente."  
Barry si fece avanti, tenendo il viso basso. "Sono sicuro di sì e... posso occuparmene io..."  
Cold ci mise solo un secondo a capire cosa volesse Barry quando se lo ritrovò tra le gambe sul proprio letto, e si mise seduto, bloccandogli le mani prima che arrivassero al cavallo dei pantaloni. "No, Scarlet."  
"Tu l'hai fatto a me in queste due ultime settimane, perché non posso ricambiare?" Liberò la mano abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a sfiorarlo tra le gambe con le dita.  
Leonard lo bloccò di nuovo subito con più forza. "Barry, non devi ricambiare niente. E' solo l'accordo che abbiamo."  
Stavolta, il velocista si accorse di un cambiamento nella voce dell'altro, sembrava parlare un poco tra i denti, come se non fosse del tutto d'accordo con la propria frase.  
Perciò, anche se aveva le mani bloccate, si fece avanti con il resto del corpo fino ad essere attaccato a lui, il viso arrossato a pochi millimetri dal suo. "Ma io non devo ricambiare... Io voglio ricambiare... per favore..."  
I loro sguardi rimasero legati per lunghissimi secondi, finché Leonard non sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i denti di nuovo. "Solo tu potresti chiedermi di farmi un lavoretto con l'espressione di un cerbiatto."  
Barry sentì la presa allentarsi e, portando avanti le mani, le posò sulle gambe dell'altro, accarezzandole appena.  
Cold non si abbassò, restando seduto e solo leggermente reclinato indietro sulle mani, mentre il velocista saliva ad aprirgli la divisa. Barry, scoprendolo pian piano, seguì affascinato il fisico prestante dell'altro con le mani, accarezzandone i muscoli, finché non giunse al suo obiettivo. Nessun suono era ancora sfuggito da Leonard, mentre l'altro gli liberava un'erezione già piuttosto dura. Il ragazzo arrossì ancora di più, cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé mentre cominciava ad accarezzarlo come l'altro aveva fatto a lui in quei giorni. Continuava a non sentire suono, ma le dimensioni del pene che aveva in mano erano un poco aumentate, quindi si fidò del proprio istinto, continuando a stringerlo e a toccarlo.  
Fu solo quando Barry si spostò istintivamente in avanti, con una curiosità che non pensava di avere, per baciare la punta dell'erezione, che finalmente un suono, un gemito roco, uscì dalle labbra di Leonard.  
Soddisfatto del risultato, il velocista si fece di nuovo in avanti, lasciandoci altri baci quasi dolci, mentre con le mani non smetteva di muoversi -la fortuna di essere multitasking-, finché una mano non scivolò tra i suoi capelli. Era una carezza gentile, premeva appena i polpastrelli sulla nuca in modo piacevole e Barry proseguì, sperando che essa non se ne andasse.  
Aprì la bocca e si lasciò scivolare la punta dentro.  
Stavolta, Snart inspirò con forza altra aria, come se quel movimento gliel'avesse tolta tutta. "Barry..."  
L'interpellato sentì la mano sulla propria testa spingerlo appena più in giù e assecondò il movimento, aprendo abbastanza la bocca da far entrare un buon pezzo dell'erezione.  
Cominciò quindi, assecondando il volere di Leonard, ad andare su e giù su di essa, producendo un piccolo mugolio con la gola ogni volta che l'altro entrava un po' di più.  
Avrebbe voluto vedere l'espressione di Leonard, ma non poteva interrompersi o alzare gli occhi, perciò rimase solo in ascolto di quei sospiri bassi. Era sicuro che fosse difficile far perdere tanto il controllo a Leonard da farlo gridare come faceva di solito l'altro tra le sue mani, ma a Barry ora non interessava molto. Voleva solo farlo godere quanto più possibile.  
Ci vollero molti altri minuti perché Leonard raggiungesse il culmine e ormai Barry sentiva la bocca e la gola indolenzita -era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse così faticoso-, continuava solo per volere di quella mano sulla testa che lo faceva muovere sempre più veloce.  
"Barry... Sì, così..." mormorò il criminale, sollevando pure i fianchi da quanto era vicino all'orgasmo, Barry ormai ne sapeva riconoscere i segni, anche se non erano sfacciati come i propri.  
Quando l'altro arrivò al culmine, lo costrinse a spostare il viso, venendo sul lenzuolo che aveva opportunamente spostato.  
Snart finì poi sdraiato a riprendere fiato e Barry, ancora inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, fece per alzarsi e tornare al proprio letto.  
Prima che potesse farlo, però, si sentì prendere per un braccio e sdraiare al suo fianco, premuto contro il petto ancora mezzo nudo.  
Non dissero niente, restando solo così a sentire i loro respiri fino ad addormentarsi entrambi.


	2. Sempre Flash e Captain Cold (Parte 2)

Erano nel cortile verso le quattro del pomeriggio e Barry aveva notato che in un angolo, lontano dagli occhi delle guardie, un gruppo stava picchiando un detenuto più giovane. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma era più che sicuro che la vittima non meritasse di essere picchiato da cinque o sei detenuti insieme. Sapeva, dato che era lì da un mese ormai, che le risse erano all'ordine del giorno, ma in quel momento erano tante persone contro solo uno, completamente inerme.  
Stava per fare un passo avanti, con l'intenzione di fare... non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa per fermarli, ma Leonard lo prese per un braccio, tirandolo indietro.  
Barry ebbe un lieve sussulto al sentire la sua mano addosso per colpa delle sensazioni che gli portava ogni volta, ma non si ritrasse.  
"Non fare l'eroe, Barry."  
"Sono sicuro che quell'uomo non si merita di essere picchiato in quel modo."  
"Non sono affari tuoi. Qui ognuno pensa per sé, è la prima cosa che ti ho insegnato quando sei arrivato un mese fa."  
Gli occhi verdi di Barry si incontrarono con quelli azzurri di Leonard. "Non ce la faccio a fermarmi di fronte alle ingiustizie. Ci metterò solo due secondi."  
Snart sentì il braccio di Barry scivolare via e rimase da solo, con giusto i due secondi di tempo per sospirare irritato, prima che il ragazzino tornasse indietro, mentre un paio di guardie, di cui era stata attirata l'attenzione, fermò il pestaggio.  
Improvvisamente, Leonard si ritrovò l'altro mezzo svenuto tra le braccia. "Ehi, ragazzino, cosa succede?"  
Barry si risollevò, portandosi una mano alla fronte e staccandosi da lui. "Non è niente, Len. Sto bene."  
"Hai fatto cinque metri in supervelocità e mi sei quasi svenuto addosso. Questo non è stare bene."  
"Non ti devi preoccupare."  
La presa intorno alle sue braccia si rafforzò tanto da fargli rialzare lo sguardo infastidito, anche se cambiò subito idea quando guardò l'altro in viso. Il supercattivo aveva un'espressione dura e seria, mentre lo guardava, e il tono con cui parlò fece rabbrividire il velocista. "Dimmi cosa succede, Barry."  
Il ragazzo cercò di staccarsi, ma alla fine dovette rinunciare e spiegò. "Ho un metabolismo accelerato che mi serve per reggere tutta l'ipervelocità che ho in corpo, dalla guarigione ai movimenti più semplici, e normalmente devo mangiare più di cinquantamila calorie al giorno. Al momento, sto mangiando il poco che ci danno, basta a sostenermi se sono normale, ma non ho le energie per muovermi come si deve..."  
Leonard lo guardò tanto male che Barry si sentì un bambino cattivo e stupido.  
"Quando pensavi di dirmelo che al momento sei inerme sotto ogni punto di vista?"  
"Possibilmente mai..." commentò il ragazzo, stringendo i denti e cercando di nuovo di staccarsi.  
"Sei un idiota."  
"Len, stiamo attirando l'attenzione, per favore, lasciami."  
Cold lo lasciò andare di colpo e Barry si strofinò le braccia, con lo sguardo basso.

 

La sera non ne parlarono di nuovo, con sollievo di Barry, e Leonard lo lasciò dormire nel proprio letto dopo essersi dati piacere a vicenda.  
Non avevano mai avuto un rapporto completo, ma ormai stavano imparando a conoscere il corpo dell'altro. Barry aveva scoperto che Leonard era particolarmente sensibile sui capezzoli e finalmente, Leonard aveva avuto ragione sul pensiero che aveva avuto fin dalla prima volta, cioè che Barry mancava completamente di periodo refrattario e che la sua pelle era molto sensibile al tocco, senza un particolare punto che gli piacesse più degli altri.  
Una vocina, dentro il velocista che assomigliava maledettamente a quella di Joe, gli ricordava ogni volta quanto fosse sbagliato quello che stava facendo con uno dei suoi Nemici più importanti e pericolosi, ma Barry ogni volta la bloccava sul nascere. Si era reso conto di quanto avesse desiderato stare con qualcuno a cui non doveva nascondere chi era e cosa poteva fare, e Leonard non si stupiva per la sua velocità, l'accettava come parte di lui e forse gli piaceva anche, non lo sapeva. Vedeva solo che poteva essere sé stesso e che niente di quello che sapeva fare avrebbe sconvolto l'altro.  
Il giorno dopo, a pranzo, Barry capì che Leonard aveva solo fatto finta di dimenticarsi del discorso del giorno prima.  
Lo capì quando, giunti in un tavolo da soli, Leonard gli mise sul vassoio sia la sua zuppa che il pezzo di carne con patate che c'era per secondo.  
Barry lo guardò, perplesso. "Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Zitto e mangia tutto."  
"No, riprenditi il tuo cibo, Len" disse con decisione, spingendo nella sua direzione i piatti di plastica, i quali furono spinti nuovamente verso di lui.  
"Mangia, Barry. E mi sembra di averti detto di stare zitto."  
Il broncio che subito si formò su quelle labbra sottili avrebbe fatto sorridere Leonard in un qualsiasi altro momento, ma ora mantenne la sua espressione seria.  
"Non mi dici di stare zitto."  
"Te lo dico eccome. Ora mangia e recupera le forze. Un Flash che non può fare neanche mezzo metro non serve a niente. E io non posso proteggerti sempre."  
Fu quell'ultimo commento a fermare ogni altra protesta di Barry.  
Leonard era preoccupato per lui, anche se non lo dimostrava in nessun modo esplicito né l'avrebbe mai ammesso, e si stava togliendo del cibo dal piatto per farlo mangiare di più.  
Cercò di non arrossire e cedette, con un cenno, cominciando a mangiare la zuppa a testa bassa, prima di mormorare dolcemente:"Grazie..."  
L'espressione di Leonard si addolcì, anche se non troppo. "Bravo. E se sei preoccupato per la mia salute, sottolineo che non mi lascerò morire di fame per te."

 

Nonostante il piano di Leonard di passare a Barry la maggior parte del proprio cibo, magari facendo in modo che abbondassero nel suo vassoio per far mangiare entrambi abbastanza, il ragazzo ci aveva messo solo un altro giorno per cominciare a deperire pian piano.  
Era più pallido e molto più lento nelle reazioni. Si stancava più facilmente se per esempio veniva messo a lavoro nelle squadre di pulizia tra i detenuti.  
Barry ne era molto preoccupato, ma non sapeva come fare. Cercava di fare finta di niente, non voleva che notassero la sua debolezza, ma non ci sarebbe riuscito per sempre.  
Non c'era modo di avere tutte le calorie di cui necessitava lì dentro e per quanto cercasse di mettere da parte le forze, non ne aveva mai abbastanza per essere anche Flash.  
Un pomeriggio, mentre erano entrambi in cella, uno sul letto sopra e uno sul letto sotto, una guardia bussò alle sbarre del corridoio con il manganello, chiamando Snart.  
Barry vide Leonard alzarsi subito e lo seguì con lo sguardo, incuriosito, mentre l'altro spostava il lenzuolo per parlare con l'agente.  
"Sono arrivati i libri che hai chiesto. Paga."  
Snart, senza fare una piega, tirò fuori un piccolo rotolo di banconote e glielo passò tra le sbarre, ricevendo in cambio tre libri.  
"Non so cosa tu te ne faccia. Il tuo compagno di cella se ne è fatti portare un sacco."  
"Li abbiamo già letti. Grazie, capo."  
La guardia scosse la testa e si allontanò -tanto l'importante era che l'avessero pagato-, mentre Leonard rimetteva a posto il lenzuolo, prima di tornare seduto sul proprio materasso.  
"Barry, scendi. C'è qualcosa per te."  
"Non l'hanno inviato a me" commentò, spuntando con la testa dal letto di sopra.  
Cold gli lanciò appena un'occhiata. "Io ho solo pagato la consegna. Questi sono per te."  
Il velocista si calò giù lentamente e si sedette accanto al criminale, che gli mise sulle ginocchia i libri. Barry li osservò. Erano libri di scienza a quanto vedeva sfogliando le pagine, anche se non sembravano vertere su un particolare argomento, con una copertina rigida e forse innaturalmente pesante, che Barry studiò con attenzione, prima di notarne un angolo incollato e tirarlo. Quando rivelò, all'interno della prima copertina, delle barrette energetiche, quelle inventate da Cisco e Caitlin per aiutarlo ad integrare più energie, spalancò gli occhi shockato. "Come...cosa...perché sono qui?"  
"Cisco ha saputo che eri debole e che ti serviva in fretta dell'energia."  
"E come l'ha saputo?"  
"Secondo te?"  
Barry lo guardò in viso, colpito ed emozionato quando finalmente capì il messaggio.  
Era stato Leonard a contattare Cisco, in qualche modo, perché stava male, sperando così che ci fosse una soluzione.  
Arrossì, emozionato. "Tu davvero non dovevi, Len..."  
"Non era utile un velocista non veloce" fu la risposta, ma Barry quasi non sentì quella scusa, occupato com'era a scartare una delle barrette e mangiandone un pezzo in un secondo.  
"Ohw, finalmente" commentò, sollevando la mano e facendola vibrare ad altissima frequenza.  
Leonard lo osservava tranquillo, non avrebbe mai ammesso che era sollevato al vederlo finalmente riprendersi, mentre il solito colore gli tornava sulle guance.  
Di colpo, Barry si alzò, lasciando i libri sul letto, e gli si buttò tra le braccia, posando le labbra sulle sue.  
Nonostante lo shock iniziale, Leonard non lo allontanò, ricambiando il bacio.  
Il velocista ci mise lunghi secondi, nei quali lasciò che Snart facesse scontrare le loro lingue con accesa passione, a capire cosa avesse appena fatto in preda alla gioia e si staccò improvvisamente, arrossendo.  
Leonard, come non l'aveva fermato prima, non lo trattenne ora, facendo solo un mezzo sorriso divertito di fronte all'espressione sconvolta del ragazzo. "Dovrei fare certe improvvisate più spesso, se questo è il tuo modo di ringraziarmi."  
"Io...io..." balbettò Flash, sempre più rosso, prima di riuscire a finire. "Grazie, Len..."  
"Prego, Barry..."  
Si scambiarono ancora uno sguardo, poi Barry richiuse la copertina, mettendo i libri tra gli altri e risalendo sul proprio letto con la barretta già iniziata, shockato dal bacio che gli aveva dato. E da quanto ne avrebbe desiderato un altro...

 

Passarono il resto della giornata vicini, ma mentalmente lontani.  
Barry lo guardava di sottecchi ogni volta che poteva, arrossendo per la voglia che aveva di baciarlo di nuovo. Continuava a fissargli la bocca, desiderando coprirla con la propria.  
Aveva dato per scontato che quello che c'era tra loro fosse solo un'alleanza e che ogni cosa che facevano, fosse fatta unicamente per necessità. Non aveva pensato di provare altro per Leonard, fino a quel momento non aveva desiderato stringersi a lui o abbracciarlo e baciarlo, anche se gli piaceva toccarlo e lasciarsi toccare a propria volta.  
Era stato quel bacio ad aprirgli gli occhi.  
Il loro primo bacio.  
Non si erano mai baciati prima, era una cosa troppo intima per due persone che si toccavano solo per proteggersi in una prigione, e ora che era accaduto, Barry non pensava ad altro. A quanto gli sarebbe piaciuta quella bocca su di sé...  
Arrossì di nuovo e vide Leonard guardarlo tutto, come se fosse un dolce che non vedeva l'ora di mangiare, un dolce di cui aveva avuto solo un minuscolo assaggio.  
Sembrava che stavolta anche Captain Cold fosse preso dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
Al ritorno in cella, la tensione sessuale tra di loro era altissima, si sarebbe potuta tagliare con un coltello.  
Si ignorarono per l'ora che li separava dall'appello, Leonard chiacchierava in modo affabile con i due vicini di cella di fronte a loro, mentre Barry si era messo a guardare Central City dalla finestra, le dita che picchiettavano sulle sbarre a ritmo di una canzone immaginaria.  
Finito l'appello, le luci delle celle si spensero come al solito e Barry si avvicinò al letto per salire, quando si sentì avvolgere da due braccia intorno alla vita.  
Girò il viso verso Leonard, arrossendo. "Cosa fai?"  
"Non si fa niente stasera che fuggi?"  
"Io non fuggo! E poi pensavo che dopo quello che ho fatto oggi, tu non...volessi..." Leonard lo fece voltare tra le proprie braccia e lo strinse al proprio petto. "Non vedo perché, Scarlet... A meno che non sia tu a non volerlo..."  
Barry gli posò le mani sul petto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Io...pensavo che tra noi ci fosse solo un rapporto di necessità e attrazione fisica al massimo, ma...quel bacio mi ha fatto capire che...non è così...che voglio..."  
Prima che potesse continuare, il criminale lo strinse a sé nuovamente e stavolta una mano si infilò tra i suoi capelli, per spingere le sue labbra contro le sue.  
Barry ansimò, allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo e spingendo il proprio corpo contro quello dell'altro. Il bacio fu pieno di passione e desiderio, oltre che di una battaglia di supremazia che Barry gli lasciò vincere, sfiorando la sua lingua con la propria e sospirando di piacere. Alla fine, si staccarono solo per respirare, continuando comunque ad accarezzarsi e a stringersi.  
Il velocista fu il primo a rituffarsi su quelle labbra sulle quali aveva fantasticato per tutto il giorno.  
Leonard accolse quel genuino entusiasmo con un sorriso, voltandosi poi per spingere il ragazzo contro il muro della cella, mentre continuava a divorargli quelle labbra delicate che stavano diventando rosse di baci.  
Barry ansimò al sentire la pietra dietro di sé e il corpo muscoloso di quello che era stato la sua nemesi -ora non sapeva più cosa fosse- contro il proprio.  
Cold si fece spazio tra le sue gambe, finché i loro inguini non furono a contatto, già duri.  
Se fino a quel momento, avevano fatto finta di niente, avevano fatto finta di considerare ogni contatto tra loro solo convenienza per il loro piano, quel bacio e quelli a seguire avevano rivelato invece l'intenso desiderio che provavano l'uno per l'altro.  
Barry non ci mise che un secondo per circondare i fianchi dell'uomo con le gambe, per averlo più vicino, mentre Leonard gli avvolgeva il sedere con entrambe le mani e lo faceva strusciare in avanti contro la propria eccitazione.  
Un primo gemito sfuggì dalle labbra del velocista a quel trattamento appassionato, come non ce ne era mai stati tra loro. Per qualche secondo, Leonard sembrò aver perso il suo normale autocontrollo mentre spingeva entrambi uno contro l'altro, scendendo dalle labbra al collo pallido del ragazzo, che piegò la testa di lato istintivamente per lasciarlo fare.  
Il desiderio era ormai alto e i loro respiri pesanti si mischiavano nei baci.  
Quando una delle mani del criminale salì a cominciare a slacciargli la divisa, però, Barry ebbe un briciolo di lucidità e anche Leonard se ne accorse al non vederlo rispondere prontamente al nuovo bacio.  
Rallentò quindi il ritmo, tenendolo sempre contro il muro, ma smettendo di tentare di spogliarlo e levando le mani da quel sedere sodo che tutti i detenuti gli guardavano sempre, a ragione. "Dimmi, Scarlet..." mormorò, appoggiando le mani alla parete per resistere dal toccarlo di nuovo e fissandolo tutto.  
Barry era ritornato con i piedi a terra, sciogliendo la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi, ma il suo aspetto gli dava un'aria peccaminosamente attraente con quel viso dolce ricoperto dal rossore e gli occhi accesi dal piacere.  
Leonard dovette fare leva su tutto il proprio controllo per non toccarlo finché non avesse saputo che poteva farlo.  
Barry lo guardò in viso per qualche minuto, alzando le mani a sfiorarlo quasi dolcemente, prima di scuotere la testa. "Niente. Voglio andare avanti..."  
Cold fece un sorriso quasi intenerito, prima di abbracciarlo e tirarlo a sé verso il proprio letto.  
"Io voglio te, Barry."  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, nel quale Leonard vide passare negli occhi del velocista, così facili da leggere, ogni genere di emozione prima di fermarsi su quella più felice.  
"Anche io ti voglio, Len..." mormorò, sporgendo le labbra per un nuovo bacio.  
Il criminale non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta.  
Ricominciarono a baciarsi, stavolta con una passione più controllata mentre cominciavano a spogliarsi pian piano, come non avevano mai fatto fino a quel momento, toccandosi sempre ancora mezzi vestiti.  
Stavolta, si tolsero del tutto le divise, buttandole a terra, e Leonard non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo magro e bellissimo che vedeva nella penombra della stanza non bene quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere luce, avere la propria stanza in una delle sue case sicure fuori di lì per quel momento, ma alla fine decise di non pensarci troppo, concentrandosi solo sul ragazzino che ora lo guardava un poco intimidito sotto di lui. Era rimasto nudo piuttosto in fretta, mentre Leonard indossava ancora la tuta dalla vita in giù.  
Gli fece un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo e Barry ricambiò, sollevando il busto per raggiungere la divisa di Leonard e finire di toglierla con il resto dell'intimo.  
Entrambi nudi, si fissarono prima che delle risate basse scappassero ad entrambi.  
Era divertente pensare che si erano odiati fino a due mesi prima ed ora erano lì, ardenti di desiderio l'uno dell'altro.  
Cold gli si sdraiò sopra e Flash allargò le gambe per averlo più vicino, mentre gli metteva le braccia al collo e accoglieva un nuovo bacio.  
Dei piccoli brividi percorsero la pelle di entrambi al sentirsi nudi l'un l'altro per la prima volta.  
Leonard si prese tutto il tempo -avrebbe usato tutta la notte se necessario- per conoscere alla perfezione quel corpo che aveva sotto. Non sapeva se avrebbero avuto altre occasioni, forse quella era l'unica e non volevano sprecare tutto correndo. Anche Barry voleva andare piano, per una volta.  
Il velocista cominciò a sospirare di desiderio mentre sentiva la bocca di Leonard che scendeva su di lui, percorrendogli il collo e poi il petto. La sua lingua gli inumidì i capezzoli fino a inturgidirli, prima di proseguire verso il basso, sempre seguendo le linee del suo corpo con la bocca mentre le sue mani posavano sui fianchi magri, ma morbidi.  
Barry non riusciva a non inarcarsi sotto quella bocca e quei tocchi, cercando di averne di più, soprattutto quando la bocca di lui scese sempre più vicina alla sua eccitazione.  
Snart sorrise, avendo capito il messaggio dal primo sospiro, prima di concentrarsi sulle cosce, la parte più muscolosa di Flash. Erano così sode, veniva voglia di morderle, cosa che fece, in un punto che fece vedere le stelle a Barry che mormorò con voce bassa:"Len..."  
"Chiamami di nuovo, dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia."  
"Len... Io uhm ti voglio" mormorò il ragazzo, la voce rotta al sentire il dito che aveva cominciato a seguire la sua erezione lungo una vena in rilievo.  
"Non hai risposto alla domanda. Cosa vuoi che faccia, Barry?"  
"Voglio..." cominciò prima di ansimare. Adesso erano di più le dita intorno alla sua erezione e la stringevano. "...voglio che tu mi...faccia venire...ma con te dentro..." mormorò infine, girando poi il viso per l'imbarazzo.  
Leonard mosse semplicemente la mano sul suo pene con abbastanza forza da strappargli un singulto e fargli di nuovo girare la testa per guardarlo. "Lo farò, Barry. Ora ti preparo..." rispose, portandogli due dita alla bocca.  
Lui le prese, tra i sospiri, in bocca, leccandole appassionatamente e succhiando appena, come se avesse in bocca tutt'altra cosa.  
Il criminale ebbe un brivido mentre lo fissava. "Se continui a fare così, non ti preparerò mai abbastanza in fretta, Scarlet."  
Barry sorrise intorno alle dita, oltre ad arrossire sulle guance. Esse poi scivolarono via per abbassarsi alla sua eccitazione e poi oltre, a quella fessura inviolata che non vedeva l'ora di fare propria.  
Il velocista chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rimanere rilassato quando un dito umido scivolò dentro di lui.  
Era la sensazione più strana che avesse mai provato, però non era dolorosa, anzi, la sentiva quasi piacevole.  
Leonard lo mosse avanti e indietro, guardando il suo viso in cerca di qualche segno di dolore, ma non vedendone, ne aggiunse un secondo. Fece avanti e indietro qualche volta, alla ricerca del punto giusto, muovendoli a ritmo di quei sospiri di piacere. Si inginocchiò poi meglio tra le sue gambe e decise di introdurre un terzo, mente si abbassava a inumidire la zona con la propria bocca.  
Il terzo dito fu piuttosto doloroso, ma fortunatamente fu una cosa rapida e Barry gemette alla sensazione della bocca del criminale su di sé, inarcando il collo all'indietro sul cuscino. Una delle sue mani si posò sulla nuca di Leonard, tremante, finché non cercò di staccarlo. "Len! Non...voglio venire...adesso! Sono pronto!"  
Ma il capo dei Nemici continuò, staccandosi con il viso, ma muovendo le dita finché non trovò il punto che fece gridare Barry.  
"Ora sei pronto, Scarlet" sottolineò, con una mezza risata, staccandosi.  
Il velocista non era venuto, stranamente, ma il suo corpo sembrava percorso da tanti piccoli brividi che rendevano i contorni indistinti.  
Leonard risalì a baciarlo in viso e Barry gli circondò il collo, ricambiando il bacio e sentendo il proprio sapore nella sua bocca. "Farà male, Scarlet" gli disse, posizionando la sua erezione, che aveva cercato di inumidire con la mano mentre si baciavano, e spingendo in avanti.  
Il ragazzo lanciò un urlo, irrigidendosi all'improvviso, ma Cold gli accarezzò il viso, il corpo, e gli diede altri baci, mentre non smetteva di spingersi in avanti fino ad essere tutto dentro di lui. Barry si sentiva spaccato in due da quel pene che aveva considerato grande già solo a guardarlo, la prima volta.  
Ci mise molto, per essere Flash, ad abituarsi. Non tanto per il dolore, quello era sparito molto in fretta, ma per rilassarsi in generale.  
D'aiuto fu la pazienza dell'uomo sopra di sé, che non smise di baciarlo e di accarezzarlo, finché il velocista non alzò il viso, inchiodando i suoi occhi verdi in quelli azzurro ghiaccio. "Vai, Len..."  
Lui annuì, senza dire una parola e senza lasciare il suo sguardo.  
Cominciò a muoversi lentamente, in un crescendo verso l'apice, scivolando avanti e indietro dentro di lui a ritmo costante. Barry gli teneva le gambe intorno ai fianchi e gli stringeva le spalle con le mani, mentre quelle dell'altro restavano sui suoi fianchi, per aiutarsi nei movimenti.  
I loro occhi non si lasciarono neanche per un secondo; anche se gli scappavano alcuni gemiti molto forti, Barry non chiudeva gli occhi per poterlo continuare a guardare. Nonostante sentisse il bisogno di venire, si trattenne, concentrandosi solo su quel ritmo costante, pensando che avrebbe potuto aspettarlo, per venire insieme. Un pensiero romantico, ma non aveva considerato i cambi di posizione.  
Deciso a strappare più di quei semplici gemiti dalle labbra del velocista, Snart gli sollevò le gambe, portandosele alle spalle e riprese a muovere i fianchi, stavolta con un ritmo più veloce.  
I gemiti divennero più frequenti, l'eccitazione e il sussulto che gli provocava ogni colpo dentro di sé gli chiudeva gli occhi. Facevano quasi male quei colpi tanto erano forti, ma Barry non aveva il fiato per riuscire a dirgli di cambiare posizione. Voleva solo che continuasse.  
Ogni colpo era un nuovo gemito più forte e Leonard quasi sorrise. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo che Barry Allen era così rumoroso a letto.  
Di colpo, per un'angolazione diversa o un colpo più forte, il ragazzo non ne era sicuro, Leonard lo colpì nello stesso punto che aveva già trovato con le dita. Barry urlò di nuovo, senza fiato, e stavolta chiuse definitivamente gli occhi, cosa che gli faceva sentire ancora meglio le sensazioni.  
Snart gli sollevò un poco i fianchi dal letto, andando così a raggiungere con i colpi successivi sempre lo stesso punto perfetto. Ne bastarono una decina, dati in quel modo e con quella forza per far arrivare Barry all'apice senza che potesse davvero tentare di trattenersi oltre. Schizzò tra di loro, gridando e gemendo insieme, senza fiato e inarcando il busto verso l'alto, la testa affondata nel cuscino. Il suo corpo fu percorso da un brivido tale da renderlo del tutto sfuocato e che si trasmise lungo l'erezione dell'altro, provocandogli un mezzo urlo.  
Il criminale lo circondò con le braccia per stringerlo a sé e continuò a far scontrare i loro fianchi per un altro lungo minuto, ma quel brivido e il modo in cui i muscoli interni di Barry si erano stretti intorno a lui non lo fecero dilungare troppo. Venne dentro di lui, con forza, gridando a propria volta, prima che entrambi ricadessero sul letto in disordine.  
Leonard usò la coperta per pulire sé stesso, ma soprattutto Barry, che sembrava incapace di reagire ora. Era ancora a gambe mezze aperte, in viso un'espressione beata e le braccia distese, uno spettacolo che fece sorridere Captain Cold con una certa soddisfazione.  
Fatto quello, Leonard buttò a terra la coperta sporca e tirò giù dal letto di sopra quella del suo compagno di cella, per coprire entrambi, sdraiandosi di nuovo a riposarsi, piacevolmente spossato.  
Non ci volle molto che Barry gli si stringesse contro, intrecciando le gambe con le sue e Snart lo circondò con un braccio, scambiandosi un bacio con lui.  
Poi, dopo un attimo, vide che si era addormentato, crollato per la stanchezza, e lo guardò per un po' di tempo prima di seguirlo nel sonno.

***

Joe West nell'ultimo mese e mezzo era sicuro di aver perso almeno dieci anni di vita.  
La preoccupazione per suo figlio Barry era tale che non lo faceva dormire bene la notte e anche se aveva lavorato al meglio come al solito, spesso il capitano Singh l'aveva mandato a casa prima, dicendogli che avrebbe capito se avesse voluto prendersi una pausa.  
Ma Joe non poteva prendersi una pausa finché sapeva che il suo Barry era rinchiuso ad Iron Heights per un delitto che non aveva commesso, una storia già sentita e che non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che capitasse a lui.  
La sua preoccupazione era poi notevolmente peggiorata quando era venuto a sapere che Barry era finito in cella con Leonard Snart, uno dei criminali che Flash aveva messo dentro, oltre che l'unico che sapeva la sua identità. Ovviamente, non l'aveva nemmeno tranquillizzato sapere che i due avevano fatto un altro patto per superare la nuova convivenza.  
Perciò, si era lavorato alcuni secondini che gli dovevano un favore per due settimane, ottenendo finalmente di avere un incontro con Barry direttamente nella sua cella, in modo da poter controllare come stesse e persino chiedere il trasferimento se avesse scoperto che Snart l'aveva sfiorato anche solo con un dito.  
Perciò, quando finalmente ottenne quei cinque minuti per poter parlare con Barry, seguì la guardia che conosceva fino alla cella.  
Non gli piacque vedere un lenzuolo che copriva le sbarre della porta e impediva di vedere l'interno. "Si può coprire la porta così?"  
"Non è vietato. I detenuti usano questo metodo per avere privacy. Basta spostarla appena li richiamiamo" rispose la guardia, prima di aprirgli la porta e fare un cenno. "Solo cinque minuti, detective. È un favore che non posso prolungare troppo."  
Joe annuì ed entrò, sentendosi chiudere la porta alle spalle.  
La scena era davvero diversa da come si fosse aspettato.  
Localizzò subito Barry, profondamente addormentato sul materasso più basso del letto a castello, un braccio piegato sotto la testa e le gambe un po' raccolte verso il petto. Sembrava ancora più giovane di quanto ricordasse, soprattutto con quella divisa grigia non proprio della sua taglia.  
Sulla sedia invece, era seduto Leonard Snart, con uno dei libri che Barry si era portato, che prima di guardare il loro ospite, lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo per controllare che non si fosse svegliato per colpa del rumore.  
"Detective" lo salutò, con un cenno del capo, mettendo il libro capovolto sul tavolo per non perdere il segno. "È una visita davvero inaspettata questa."  
"Volevo vedere mio figlio."  
Snart indicò il ragazzo con la testa. "Tutto suo."  
Joe ebbe quasi l'impressione che l'uomo gli stesse dando il permesso di svegliarlo e ci vide quasi rosso, prima di decidere che non aveva senso sprecare i minuti che aveva per discutere con quel criminale.  
Si avvicinò quindi al letto e scrollò il ragazzo gentilmente. "Barry."  
Egli aprì gli occhi, assonnato, almeno finché non lo riconobbe e spalancò la bocca. "Joe!"  
Si alzò in piedi super velocemente e lo abbracciò, subito ricambiato dall'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto.  
Dato che la cella non era abbastanza grande per lasciare loro della privacy, il detective sentì l'altro detenuto riprendere il libro ed ignorarli.  
"Come stai, Barry?"  
"Bene, Joe. Sono solo un po' stanco, non si dorme abbastanza qui" spiegò il ragazzo, con un sorriso che era solo appena più spento dell'ultimo che gli aveva visto fare fuori di lì.  
"È per colpa sua se non dormi?"  
Joe indicò dietro di loro, ma Barry scosse subito la testa. "No no, Cisco non ve l'ha detto che siamo di nuovo alleati?"  
"Sì, ma non volevo crederci. Dovresti farti spostare in un'altra cella."  
"No, non sarebbe saggio. Qui evito qualsiasi pericolo, Joe."  
"È lui il pericolo."  
"Non è educato parlare come se non ci fossi anche io qui" fu il commento laconico del criminale, mentre cambiava pagina.  
"Tu stanne fuori, Snart. Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere."  
Gli occhi azzurri si sollevarono dal testo, inchiodandosi sull'altro. "Do il mio parere quando i consigli che sento dare sono stupidi. Le posso assicurare che io sono il male minore per Barry qua dentro."  
"Concordo con Snart" sottolineò subito suo figlio, prendendone le difese contro di lui.  
Joe li guardò entrambi, prima di tornare da Barry. Sembrava sinceramente fiducioso, non sembrava costretto a dire quelle parole...  
Il velocista gli posò una mano sulla spalla. "Joe, sto bene, te lo posso giurare. Io e Snart siamo alleati ora, vi ha anche fatto sapere i nomi di quei due contatti a cui potevate chiedere informazioni." Su richiesta dello stesso Barry, ma anche per un po' di iniziativa personale, Leonard aveva cominciato a collaborare alle ricerche del team per far uscire Flash di prigione, dicendo loro i nomi di alcune persone informate in giro per Central City, sperando potessero dare a Cisco e gli altri una mano.  
Il detective dovette annuire, nonostante quella situazione continuasse a non piacergli. "Sì, abbiamo trovato un paio di piste utili, che stanno tutti controllando anche adesso..."  
Gli occhi di Barry brillarono speranzosi, ma non disse altro e tornò a sedersi sul letto.  
"Non c'è nulla che posso fare per te, Barry?"  
"No, Joe. L'unica cosa che puoi fare è continuare a lavorare con gli altri per tirarmi fuori. Io intanto sopravvivrò qui."  
Joe fece per dire qualcos'altro, ma la guardia fuori lo chiamò.  
Così abbracciò nuovamente il figlio, prima di voltarsi verso Captain Cold, che di nuovo abbassò il libro. "Tienilo al sicuro, Snart. Se gli accade qualcosa, farò in modo di rendere la tua vita un inferno più di quanto già non sia."  
Leonard fece un lieve sorriso ironico, prima di annuire. "Non si preoccupi. Mi prenderò cura di lui con tutto me stesso."  
Joe non notò lo sguardo che i due si scambiarono, più un'occhiataccia di Barry a Leonard che altro, mentre andava alla porta e usciva, con un ultimo saluto a Barry. Non era più tranquillo, neanche un po', ma allo stesso tempo vederlo gli aveva dato una nuova carica. L'avrebbe tirato fuori il prima possibile da quel posto.

 

Non appena rimasero soli e sentirono i passi di Joe e della guardia allontanarsi, Barry prese il cuscino dal letto e lo lanciò al criminale, con uno sbuffo. "Non hai ritegno, Len!"  
L'uomo afferrò il cuscino al volo, mettendo poi via il libro tra gli altri. "Cosa ho fatto?"  
"Una battuta con Joe! Sei impazzito?? E se capisse come mi tieni al sicuro??"  
"Come ti tengo al sicuro?" chiese l'altro, alzandosi e rimettendo il cuscino al suo posto di fianco a Barry.  
Il ragazzo arrossì, balbettando la risposta, per la voce bassa e quasi roca che l'altro aveva usato per imbarazzarlo. "C-con il s-sesso..."  
"Non ti ho sentito lamentarti, anzi tutt'altro..." commentò Snart, portandosi in avanti finché Barry non fu costretto a sdraiarsi dalla pressione del suo corpo, e gli sollevò il viso mettendo un dito sotto il suo mento. "Le tue urla mi avevano dato tutto un altro messaggio."  
Lo lasciò mettersi sopra, sempre rosso in faccia. "E' c-così, ma Joe non deve saperlo, neanche sospettarlo!"  
"Non glielo farò sapere, non ti preoccupare" fu la risposta, prima che le sue mani cominciassero a scivolare dentro la divisa da carcerato. "Se anche fossi interessato a farlo sapere al tuo padre adottivo, non penso si comincerebbe con la parte fisica del rapporto."  
"Credo che con Joe non si potrebbe cominciare con nessun tipo rapporto tra di noi."  
"Concordo" rispose Leonard, ma il suo tono aveva ormai perso d'interesse, mentre gli abbassava la tuta finché Barry non si ritrovò nudo fino alle ginocchia. Quello era molto più interessante.  
E quando cominciò a baciarlo e toccarlo, anche Barry perse qualsiasi interesse per la precedente conversazione.

***

Una delle regole che Leonard aveva dato a Barry fin dal primo giorno, dicendo che non era negoziabile -anche se nei primi tempi era stato difficile per entrambi-, era di non allontanarsi mai troppo da lui e soprattutto di non isolarsi con altri detenuti, anche se erano i più buoni del mondo a suo parere.  
Barry aveva fatto del suo meglio per ubbidire, aiutato dal fatto che non voleva assolutamente isolarsi con altri carcerati.  
Ma quel giorno fu ingannato in pieno, quando un paio di ragazzi, Barry li aveva già visti in cortile prima, che dovevano avere all'incirca la sua età, anno più anno meno, gli dissero che era stato chiamato per il turno in cucina.  
Barry annuì, anche se i turni in cucina non erano affatto i suoi preferiti, poi si voltò a cercare Leonard, dicendo:"Devo solo dirlo..."  
"Ma devi dirgli anche quando vai al cesso, per curiosità? Non abbiamo tempo che tu faccia sapere alla balia dove stai andando" disse il più grande, con tono irritato, e Barry provò una sensazione di disagio, prima di fare un cenno.  
"Va bene, andiamo..."  
Non sarebbe stato via a lungo e altri detenuti l'avevano visto mentre si dirigeva alla porta delle cucine, che dava sul cortile. I due secondini dalle porte li lasciarono passare, con a malapena un secondo sguardo, mentre Barry lanciava un'ultima occhiata indietro, per vedere dove fosse finito Leonard, non si allontanava quasi mai così tanto da non essere più entrambi in vista l'uno dell'altro.  
Percorsero un corridoio non molto pulito, prima di raggiungere la cucina, dove Barry senza pensarci entrò per primo, decidendo che prima avesse fatto, prima sarebbe potuto tornare dal suo compagno di cella.  
In quel momento, una mano gli coprì la bocca e un altro braccio muscoloso gli circondò il petto e le braccia, bloccandolo. Gli sfuggì un singulto, prima di cercare in qualche modo di liberarsi da chiunque lo tenesse.  
Intanto, di fronte a sé, era venuto fuori Matt, uno dei detenuti che fin dal primo giorno avevano cercato di avvicinarlo e provarci con lui in modo molto esplicito. Barry ricevette un sorriso melenso che lo spaventò come erano riusciti a fare pochi altri criminali da quando era Flash.  
L'uomo, prima di rivolgersi a lui, divise delle banconote per i due ragazzi che l'avevano accompagnato lì, poi gli si avvicinò e gli posò con forza una mano tra le gambe.  
"Ora, Allen, potremo conoscerci meglio. E vedrai che quando avrò finito con te non vorrai più tornare da Captain Cold. Vorrai solo il mio di cazzo."  
Barry cercò di urlare per chiamare aiuto, mordendo a super velocità la mano che gli copriva la bocca e vibrando il braccio in modo da creare una frizione sulla pelle del detenuto che lo teneva, il quale lo lasciò andare di colpo. Il velocista lo colpì poi con un pugno tanto velocemente che gli altri detenuti non videro nemmeno che si era spostato, infatti continuarono il loro movimento di prenderlo ed afferrarlo, con l'intenzione di spingerlo contro uno dei tavoli di metallo.  
"È sfuggente come un'anguilla" commentò uno, quando gli sembrò che il braccio del ragazzo gli fosse scivolato tra le dita. In verità, era stato semplicemente troppo veloce.  
Barry si era ormai quasi fatto prendere dal panico, per la prima volta nei panni della vittima, e cercava di liberarsi di loro muovendosi molto più velocemente della media. Solo che il panico era tale da non permettergli di sfruttare quella sua caratteristica a proprio vantaggio, dopo averne steso solo uno prendendolo alla sprovvista. Quelli rimasti erano tanti e l'avevano quasi del tutto bloccato.  
Si era scontrato con metaumani pericolosissimi che avevano cercato di ucciderlo più volte, eppure in quel momento non avrebbe saputo dire neanche cosa stesse facendo.  
Finché un pugno non lo prese allo stomaco, togliendogli il fiato.  
Ne ricevette altri, sempre nello stesso punto, oltre che un paio sul viso, mentre altre due paia di mani gli strappavano la divisa di dosso.  
Si ritrovò per terra e mentre le mani lo bloccavano di nuovo perché non potesse spostare le braccia o il busto, ne sentì una che scivolava nelle sue mutande.  
Gli sfuggì un grido quando un dito lo penetrò a forza, facendogli male.  
"Come mai sei così stretto, Allen? Tu e Snart ci avete preso in giro fino adesso? Oppure ce l'ha così piccolo che tu non l'hai nemmeno sentito e gridavi per farlo contento?"  
Barry strinse le palpebre, mentre di nuovo cercava di liberarsi, ma soprattutto di fuggire a quel tocco. Non voleva essere toccato lì e ancora meno voleva parlare di quel dettaglio che a Leonard era tanto piaciuto. Avevano scoperto insieme che la guarigione accelerata di Barry lo portava a guarire ogni volta dalla penetrazione, così da dare sempre l'impressione che non l'avesse mai fatto.  
Le dita erano intanto diventate due e il dolore era atroce, non sembrava voler smettere, e Barry si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima mentre riceveva altri colpi perché si stava ribellando troppo. Cercò di proteggersi almeno il viso, per non rischiare di ricevere il colpo sbagliato e svenire, rimanendo inerme e senza alcuna possibilità di reagire.  
Improvvisamente, la mano tra le gambe si allontanò e così anche le altre, a giro, mentre sentiva i rumori di una rissa.  
Si sollevò, appena dolorante perché i colpi che aveva ricevuto erano già in via di guarigione, stringendosi addosso la divisa a brandelli, trovando così Leonard di fronte a lui, come a proteggerlo, mentre si picchiava con due degli avversari rimasti in piedi. Gli altri tre erano già doloranti a terra.  
Quelli rimasti lo stavano attaccando insieme e Barry vide un paio di pugni raggiungerlo e ferirlo alla tempia, spaventando il ragazzo che cercò subito di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungerlo, ma in quel momento giunsero finalmente le guardie, attirate dal fracasso.  
E la situazione non era delle migliori, dato che solo Leonard e un altro detenuto del gruppo erano rimasti in piedi.  
Furono tutti bloccati e ammanettati, a parte Barry, le cui condizioni non potevano essere confuse con le ferite dei detenuti che si erano picchiati, e portati in infermeria, dove gli infermieri e i dottori presenti ricucirono i graffi e misero a posto un osso rotto.  
Il velocista fu subito separato dagli altri detenuti, mentre una guardia più gentile gli offriva la giacca con cui coprirsi mentre gli si cercava una nuova divisa.  
Barry si sedette su uno dei lettini della stanza, gli occhi ancora lucidi di lacrime appena trattenute, mentre cercava Leonard attraverso i vetri delle varie sale dell'ambulatorio.  
Egli era un paio di stanze più in là, che si lasciava medicare la tempia, ma ricambiò subito lo sguardo del velocista.  
L'espressione era impenetrabile, come sempre, ma Barry gli fece un sorriso appena tremulo per tranquillizzarlo, vedendo subito come il suo sguardo si addolcì, anche se rimaneva sempre grave. Aveva visto cosa gli stavano facendo, non bastava un sorriso a tranquillizzarlo.  
Un'infermiera entrò poi da Barry e lo fece spogliare, per controllare i suoi danni, e il ragazzo pregò che fosse già tutto sparito, in modo da non insospettire la donna con ferite vecchie di giorni.  
"Non hai niente, Allen. Sei stato fortunato..." disse la donna, facendogli sollevare le braccia e facendo un ultimo giro intorno a lei, toccandogli la pelle per sentire se c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
"Sì, molto..." rispose il detenuto con voce bassa, tornando a guardare Leonard, ma era stata tirato un divisorio e riabbassò gli occhi.  
"Ti faccio portare dell'acqua, insieme alla divisa nuova" disse lei, con un sorriso gentile e comprensivo, prima di farlo di nuovo sedere, con solo la giacca addosso.  
Ci volle almeno un'altra mezz'ora prima di ricevere finalmente la nuova divisa e quell'acqua promessa, che il ragazzo bevve tutta d'un fiato prima di vestirsi, quando nella entrarono nella stanza il direttore della prigione e due guardie, che tirarono le tende in modo da nascondere la conversazione.  
Anche il capo delle guardie era entrato accanto al direttore e Barry nascose una smorfia. Quell'uomo non gli piaceva per niente.  
"Avevi delle ferite, Allen? Sei stato medicato?"  
Barry scosse la testa a quella domanda gentile, tirando le maniche della divisa. Questa gli stava enormemente grande, facendogli dare l'impressione di essere più piccolo e magrolino.  
"Sei stato quasi stuprato e neanche una ferita? Assurdo" fu il commento del capo dei secondini, detto con una voce nasale e fastidiosa.  
Barry tenne lo sguardo basso, continuando a giocare con la manica per mantenersi tranquillo. "Sì, per mia fortuna... Le- Snart è arrivato in tempo..."  
Il rettore non insistette oltre e proseguì con le domande. "Barry, vuoi dirci cosa è successo?"  
"Sono finito nella...trappola come uno sciocco... Hanno cercato di bloccarmi per stuprarmi..." Il pallore del suo viso rendeva tutta la spiegazione più reale, mentre Barry calibrava tutte le proprie parole per evitare di confondersi nella spiegazione -soprattutto nel tagliare le parti in cui era stato picchiato, dato che mancava dei lividi come prova- o di mettere nei casini Leonard. "Alla fine, hanno detto che continuavo a ribellarmi troppo e hanno deciso di...riempirmi di botte finché non fossi stato più...malleabile. Ho ricevuto credo solo un pugno prima che Snart intervenisse, oltre ai colpi sparsi precedenti mentre mi bloccavano..."  
"Quindi Snart è intervenuto in tua difesa?"  
"Sì, lui non ha fatto niente di più."  
Il capo delle guardie, che il velocista aveva capito fin dal primo giorno che era un uomo molto sospettoso, avendo avuto a che fare solo con criminali fatti e finiti, si fece avanti, afferrando Barry per il mento. "Signore, io non gli credo. Questo ragazzo è in cella con Snart, potrebbe raccontare qualsiasi cosa per difenderlo. Probabilmente lo avrà già stuprato in tutto questo tempo."  
Il velocista si tirò indietro quasi subito, non voleva essere toccato ancora, e tornò a guardare l'unico ragionevole nella stanza. "Signore, posso giurare che Snart non mi ha mai messo le mani addosso...a meno che non fossi d'accordo..."  
"Quindi sei consenziente con lui?"  
"Sì, sì."  
"Va bene. Tu puoi tornare in cella, Barry. Gli altri in isolamento non appena saranno stati medicati tutti."  
"Anche Leonard in isolamento?" Si dimenticò di chiamarlo per cognome mentre sentiva nominare il famigerato isolamento che sapeva poteva far impazzire i detenuti se protratto troppo a lungo.  
"Sì, perché sono contrarie al regolamento le risse tra detenuti, ha rotto il braccio di uno e riempito di botte gli altri. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare le guardie quando si era reso conto di quello che stava succedendo. Ma ci starà solo due giorni, grazie alla tua testimonianza, gli altri due settimane."  
Barry annuì, rilassandosi appena, prima che il direttore gli posasse una mano sulla spalla. "Se vuoi dirgli qualcosa, puoi farlo adesso, un minuto."  
Quasi super veloce, il ragazzo fece un cenno e un sorriso riconoscente e luminoso, come non se ne vedevano fare tanti dentro quella struttura. Il direttore lo ricambiò quasi d'istinto, prima di rendersene conto.  
Non appena dentro l'altra stanza dell'ambulatorio, Barry si fece avanti, non osando fare nessuna mossa troppo romantica o gentile di fronte alle guardie.  
Leonard si era solo spostato sul bordo del lettino, sedendosi, e ricambiò lo sguardo.  
"Sei un idiota" fu la prima cosa che Leonard disse, a bassa voce.  
Barry fece un mezzo sorriso, glielo diceva così tante volte ormai che non si offendeva neanche più. "Tu sei pazzo, invece. Erano in cinque."  
"Non è importante."  
"Per me lo è. Ti sei fatto male per...proteggermi..."  
Lasciandosi andare solo un secondo, Barry sollevò una mano per sfiorare dove l'avevano colpito e ora ricucito, ma Snart si tirò indietro, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
Annuì, scusandosi con lo sguardo per quel gesto dolce che aveva cercato di fare, e fece mezzo passo indietro, guardandolo negli occhi. "Volevo solo ringraziarti, Leonard."  
"Prego, Barry."  
Quasi come una carezza, Leonard si sentì sfiorare le labbra, ma era sicuro di non averlo visto muoversi da di fronte a sé.  
In una decina di minuti, il velocista venne riaccompagnato in cella, che gli sembrò molto più vuota e terribile del solito senza la presenza del suo compagno.

***

Il mattino dopo, Barry si svegliò al richiamo delle guardie e rimase per un attimo confuso sul materasso più basso del letto a castello -dove aveva passato una notte orribile a rigirarsi per poi prendere sonno solo un paio di ore prima-, per poi scendere dal letto a super velocità per compensare il ritardo.  
Nonostante l'aiuto di Leonard, non si era davvero abituato all'orario.  
Le docce furono tranquille, probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che i soliti disturbatori erano in isolamento o che forse la notizia di quello che era successo il giorno prima era circolata poco.  
Comunque si lavò in fretta e si rivestì altrettanto velocemente, per evitare di scoprire se erano davvero tranquille come sembravano.  
La cella vuota, in cui tornò una decina di minuti dopo, gli faceva male.  
Non l'avrebbe mai detto probabilmente, ma Snart gli mancava, anche solo per il suo modo di fare irritante.  
Trovava ingiusto che solo per l'azione presa d'istinto che aveva fatto l'avessero messo in isolamento, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a non ripensare a quell'azione fatta d'istinto, da parte di uno che controllava ogni propria mossa con attenzione quasi maniacale.  
Captain Cold l'aveva protetto davvero. Non con la sua reputazione o con qualche parola dura detta allo scemo di turno che ci provava, e nemmeno con strani sotterfugi. Si era messo fisicamente tra lui e gli aggressori per tenerlo al sicuro.  
Sospirò, non sapendo cosa pensare e desiderando che l'altro fosse lì per poterci parlare, per potergli chiedere che cosa avesse pensato facendo quell'azione sconsiderata.,  
Si sedette sul letto e cercò di leggere o tenersi occupato, anche se la mente continuava a riportarlo all'espressione di Leonard quando l'aveva ringraziato in infermeria.  
Certo, era meglio pensare a quello che a ciò a cui aveva pensato tutta la notte, incubi in cui era di nuovo inerme alla mercé di qualcuno...  
All'ora del pranzo, però, quando stava per uscire e seguire gli altri detenuti alla mensa, una guardia gli disse di aspettare e rimase solo nell'ala delle celle.  
Quando vide entrare il direttore della prigione, si alzò di colpo.  
"Signore."  
"Barry. Volevo solo dirti che devi preparare le tue cose e rimanere in cella."  
"Perché, signore?"  
"Nel pomeriggio, torni a casa."  
Il viso di Barry si spalancò in un'espressione sconvolta, e gesticolò rispondendo:"Io non capisco, perché? Cosa è successo?"  
"Il tuo legale ha portato nuove prove e in questi due giorni, è stato riesaminato tutto il caso. Sei stato assolto da tutte le accuse e puoi tornare a casa. Nel pomeriggio, verrà a prenderti la tua famiglia e ti daranno loro gli altri dettagli. Nel frattempo, resterai qui e dopo ci occuperemo della procedura di scarcerazione."  
"Io...va bene, signore. La ringrazio."  
L'uomo annuì, ma prima che potesse uscire, Barry si avvicinò.  
"È possibile parlare con il signor Snart prima che vada via...?"  
"No, mi dispiace, Barry. È in isolamento. Saprà della tua uscita quando ritornerà qui..."  
Barry fece un cenno e ringraziò di nuovo, mentre il direttore se ne andava.

 

Qualche ora dopo, alla fine del procedimento di scarcerazione, Barry indossò di nuovo i propri abiti civili, scivolandoci dentro con sollievo, senza neanche pensare al paio di guardie che l'avevano tenuto d'occhio come al solito.  
Era l'ultima volta che si sarebbe spogliato davanti a sconosciuti che non vedevano l'ora di toccarlo.  
Quando uscì dall'edificio, si guardò intorno e seguì le guardie che lo stavano accompagnando all'uscita.  
Gli altri detenuti, che erano in cortile, lo notarono subito, chiamandolo.  
Non si erano aspettati che lui se ne andasse via tanto presto, non permettendo loro neanche di approfittarne con l'assenza di Cold.  
Barry, al sentirsi chiamare e con finalmente la sicurezza della rete e della libertà tra loro, si portò la mano alla bocca e mandò un bacio a quelli che si erano avvicinati alla rete, sorridendo.  
Una guardia ridacchiò, prima di spingerlo avanti, e Barry diede le spalle a tutto mentre superava il muro della prigione.  
Vide subito Iris e Joe oltre l'ultima cancellata e si mosse con passo più rapido per raggiungerli, facendosi aprire e uscendo senza guardarsi di nuovo indietro. Molto probabile che in quel posto non ci sarebbe andato più, neanche per qualche caso di polizia. Ci sarebbe tornato solo una volta, ma avrebbe potuto pensarci più tardi.  
Si ritrovò subito tra le braccia di suo padre e della sua migliore amica, il cuore che gli scoppiava di felicità mentre quell'abbraccio gli faceva capire davvero che... Era libero.  
"Oh Barry, mi sei mancato così tanto."  
"Anche tu, Iris" disse, stringendola a sé, prima di voltarsi verso Joe e abbracciare anche lui con forza.  
Suo padre aveva gli occhi un po' lucidi, ma parlò senza farlo notare.  
"Finalmente, Barry. Dove sono le tue cose?"  
"Ancora dentro. Bisogna andare a ritirarle."  
"Farò io domani, tu non ci devi tornare lì dentro per nessun motivo."  
Barry annuì, sollevato che il detective avesse colto il suo desiderio senza avergli fatto nessun segno particolare, e, con un gran bel sorriso, si lasciò accompagnare alla macchina per tornare a casa.  
Per tutto il tragitto, Iris riempì la macchina con delle chiacchiere di cose senza importanza, soltanto per riempire il silenzio e per far sorridere l'amico.  
Davanti a casa, Barry, senza alcun sospetto, aprì la porta di casa, prima di bloccarsi sulla soglia, sconvolto al trovarci dentro tante persone ad aspettarlo.  
"Ben tornato, Barry" urlarono tutti insieme, prima che il ragazzo si ritrovasse in una catena di abbracci a non finire, ma che gli facevano dimenticare ogni volta un po' di più la sua esperienza in prigione.

 

Il resto del pomeriggio passò in fretta, tra risate, chiacchiere e cibo.  
Soprattutto cibo.  
Tutto per Barry.  
Si fece fuori ogni cosa presente in casa, compreso il cibo che avevano preparato alcuni dei cuochi presenti, come Joe e Oliver.  
Sapevano tutti che aveva sofferto la fame in quei due mesi, perciò non avevano badato alle quantità, abbondando per lui.  
Intanto, Barry fu aggiornato sulla città e sugli avvenimenti più importanti, oltre che scoprire contro quali metaumani il team Arrow si era dovuto scontrare per compensare l'assenza di Flash. Gli venne raccontato per filo e per segno il suo caso, come avevano risolto tutto proprio grazie ad una delle piste che aveva fornito loro uno dei contatti di Captain Cold, unico momento in cui fu nominato.  
Nessuno gli chiese niente dei due mesi in prigione, comprendendo con empatia totale quanto avesse bisogno di non pensarci.  
Dopo cena, Barry era sul divano, ancora circondato dagli amici.  
Si sentiva pieno e felice, non avrebbe potuto desiderare niente di più in quel momento di quell'atmosfera familiare e quel calore che si espandeva dal petto in tutto il corpo.  
Le chiacchiere si erano fatte più rilassate, Cisco stava facendo ridere tutti con qualche battuta, mentre girava una bottiglia di champagne, forse la quarta in tutto il pomeriggio ma erano così tanti che a malapena ciascuno ne aveva bevuto un sorso di ognuna.  
Però, proprio quando Barry sentì di aver raggiunto il picco della felicità, si ricordò di una persona che in quel momento si trovava da solo, in una cella isolata, senza cibo.  
Il sorriso scomparve dal suo viso, ripensando a Leonard Snart e a tutti gli avvenimenti dei due mesi precedenti. C'erano momenti che avrebbe cancellato per sempre dalla memoria con il tempo, ma altri che invece avrebbe tenuto stretti, che considerava preziosi.  
"Barry, tutto bene?" chiese Joe, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio dato che erano seduti vicini.  
Gli altri si zittirono e il velocista scosse la testa. "No, non va tutto bene. Mi sono ricordato di una cosa che ho promesso di fare."  
Non ci volle che un istante perché Joe capisse e gli stringesse la spalla. "No, Barry."  
Il ragazzo gli strinse la mano che aveva sulla spalla, poi si alzò, girandosi a fronteggiare tutto il gruppo. "Non è una vostra decisione e non dovete approvarla. Ho promesso io e sarà un'azione solo mia."  
"Barry, non puoi liberare quel criminale che all'ultimo vostro patto ti ha anche tradito."  
"Stavolta non l'ha fatto. Mi ha tenuto al sicuro, anche se non sapeva per quanto avrebbe dovuto farlo prima della mia scarcerazione. Avrei potuto restare lì per cinque, sei mesi. Non posso non mantenere fede al nostro accordo. E ancora di più, non dopo quello che è successo ieri..."  
"Cosa è accaduto?" chiese Caitlin, invitandolo a continuare.  
"Un gruppo di detenuti che mi aveva preso di mira dal primo giorno ha cercato di...stuprarmi..." cominciò, senza scendere in altri dettagli. Non ce ne era bisogno. "Snart è intervenuto e mi ha fisicamente protetto, fino a farsi mandare in isolamento. Solo la mia testimonianza ha evitato che avesse un isolamento lungo come gli altri cinque." Fece una pausa, guardando tutti. "Lo farò evadere e spero capirete tutti perché lo faccio. Anzi, meglio farlo ora prima del controllo notturno" concluse, sparendo un attimo e tornando con la sua tuta di Flash addosso.  
Oliver scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sulla testa. "È una pessima idea, Barry. Quando sarà fuori, tornerà a fare il criminale come sempre."  
"Lo so, non mi aspetto altro da lui. Il nostro patto si conclude con la sua evasione. Quindi niente mi fermerà dall'arrestarlo io stesso se sarà necessario in futuro."  
Cisco e Caitlin annuirono, dando la loro approvazione dopo l'aiuto indiretto che Captain Cold aveva dato loro e Barry fece ad entrambi un sorriso, prima di sparire super veloce, diretto alla prigione fuori città.

***

Gli era mancato correre davvero, da morire, e Barry si prese quasi un minuto per riassaporare quella sensazione -durante il quale fece l'intero giro della città-, prima di dirigersi davvero alla prigione di Central City.  
Doveva tenere fede al suo patto. Anzi, voleva tenerci fede.  
Attraversò i muri a velocità tale che nessuno vide nemmeno la sua scia, ritrovandosi poi improvvisamente nel corridoio delle celle di isolamento.  
Rimase fermo per appena un paio di decimi di secondo, per controllare le porte, prima di entrare nella cella giusta.  
Leonard era sdraiato sulla brandina della stanza alta e stretta, tranquillo e rilassato come sempre e come se nessuno potesse sconvolgerlo, neanche un velocista scarlatto che entrava nella stanza attraverso la porta chiusa. Quando lo vide dentro la cella, sollevò un sopracciglio. "Questo trucchetto è nuovo?"  
Barry sorrise, abbassando la maschera di Flash. "No, lo so fare da un po', ma non avevo ancora avuto l'occasione di mostrartelo."  
"Sarebbe utile in una rapina" fu la risposta noncurante, ma entrambi si sorrisero.  
Barry lo guardò bene, osservando il livido che si era formato intorno al taglio sulla tempia, dove il pugno l'aveva colpito. Non sembrava avere altri problemi, nonostante l'isolamento.  
"Dimmelo quando hai finito di farmi la radiografia."  
Il velocista sbuffò. "Se continui a lamentarti, ti lascio qui ancora qualche giorno."  
Leonard sorrise e si mise seduto, guardandolo tutto. "Sei uscito di galera o sei un evaso anche tu?"  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ma certo che no. Hanno trovato il vero colpevole, anche se non sono riusciti a catturarlo. Le prove mi hanno almeno scagionato da tutte le accuse."  
"Mi fa piacere." Il criminale si alzò in piedi, mettendosi di fronte a lui. "Allora sei qui per tenere fede al patto."  
"Sì, Len. L'avevo promesso" disse, guardandolo confuso, mentre l'altro ricambiava lo sguardo. Non sembrava soddisfatto di quella risposta  
"E io che pensavo che sentissi la mia mancanza."  
Il ragazzo trattenne una risata, per non fare rumore e richiamare l'attenzione delle guardie fuori nel corridoio. Poi si sentì attirare al petto dell'altro uomo e non protestò, ritrovandosi le labbra impegnate in un bacio focoso. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, con un sospiro -in effetti, aveva sentito la sua mancanza-, prima di allontanarlo un po'. "Meglio uscire subito, Len. Non vorrei che ci beccassero. Ho una reputazione da difendere io" proclamò scherzoso, mentre riceveva un cenno di assenso.  
"Va bene, andiamo."  
Prima che Snart potesse protestare per il modo in cui l'aveva preso, Barry lo sollevò in braccio e corse fuori dalla struttura, attraversando i muri, per poi correre per la città fino a casa West, dove voleva portarlo solo per qualche minuto, il tempo di liberarsi della tuta da detenuto e mettersi in vesti civili e anonime.

 

Leonard si ritrovò nel salotto di casa West ancora prima di riuscire a dire a Barry che non voleva essere preso in braccio in quel modo, come se fosse un bambino.  
Nella stanza c'era parecchia gente, tra il gruppo che già conosceva e il gruppo di cui invece aveva fatto delle ricerche quando aveva scoperto che Barry lavorava spesso con Green Arrow.  
Perciò, con una certo piacere per un tale effetto sorpresa, fece un cenno verso tutti, sorridendo appena. "Il team Flash e il team Arrow a darmi il benvenuto. A cosa devo tanto riguardo?"  
Barry nascose un mezzo sorriso al vedere le facce sorprese di tutti i suoi amici, prima di scoccare a Snart uno sguardo divertito ma anche di rimprovero. "Vado a recuperarti dei vestiti. Cercate di non uccidervi durante la mia assenza" disse Barry, prima di sparire di nuovo, lasciando il gruppo da solo.  
Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio, durante i quali Leonard sembrava l'unico rilassato mentre si guardava intorno, memorizzando ambiente e persone presenti, senza comunque muoversi dal suo posto nell'atrio dietro il divano, finché Joe non si alzò e fece il giro di esso per mettersi davanti a lui.  
"Non ero d'accordo di liberarti, ma è giusto che Barry abbia mantenuto il debito. Mi ha detto cosa hai fatto per lui ieri... e io... volevo solo ringraziarti."  
La mano che gli porse lasciò più stupito Leonard del resto delle parole, ma infine la strinse, con espressione impassibile. "Prego, detective."  
"Ciò comunque non mi renderà meno incline dall'arrestarti quando se ne presenterà l'occasione."  
"Non si preoccupi. Il patto con Flash valeva solo per questo periodo, non per sempre. Barry non ha più bisogno di essere protetto. E io me la cavo da solo."  
Il velocista tornò in tempo per vederli ancora stringersi la mano, prima che Snart sciogliesse la stretta.  
Sorrise, contento che Joe avesse deciso di parlare con lui.  
Poi attirò l'attenzione del criminale e indicò il piano di sopra.  
"Puoi cambiarti nella mia camera, è la porta in fondo al corridoio."  
Leonard annuì e, dirigendosi verso di lui per superarlo e prendere le scale, gli fece un sorrisetto malizioso, approfittando del fatto che dava la schiena agli altri, e mimò le parole "la tua camera, Barry?" prima di sparire.  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo a super velocità.  
"Grazie di non averlo ucciso" disse, guardando gli altri.  
"Per stavolta passa, Barry, ma devi scoprire come abbia fatto a sapere le nostre identità" disse Felicity, scherzando nella prima parte della frase, ma tornando seria e curiosa nella seconda.  
"Posso provare, ma non credo che me lo dirà. E' piuttosto geloso dei suoi segreti professionali, anche se non ha lo stesso rispetto per quelli altrui." Si chiese da quanto tempo Cold conoscesse quelle identità e perché.  
Dopo qualche minuto, l'uomo tornò e Barry lo aspettava ancora davanti alla porta di casa.  
Tutti sussultarono al vedere Leonard Snart tornare non solo con abiti civili, ma con pure il parka e la pistola congelante appesa al fianco.  
Joe, nonostante le sue parole, era ancora molto diffidente. "Barry!"  
Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti e un'espressione imbarazzata. "Lo so, tranquilli. Faceva parte del patto." Si voltò poi verso Leonard.  
Per la prima volta, dopo quello che era accaduto tra di loro in prigione, si ritrovavano l'uno di fronte all'altro nelle loro vesti ufficiali di eroe e criminale. Barry lo sentì per un attimo come uno sconosciuto, tanto il parka gli dava un'altra aria rispetto alla divisa da carcerato, ma incontrando i suoi occhi, la sensazione quasi scomparve. Per il momento, era sempre la stessa persona che aveva a fatica imparato ad apprezzare.  
"Dovrai liberarti della tuta, l'ho lasciata in camera tua" disse il criminale, con espressione tranquilla, ma allo stesso tempo continuando a guardarlo.  
"Ci penserò io."  
"Non vorrei approfittare troppo dell'ospitalità del detective, quindi, mi porti anche a casa o mi fai andare a piedi?" fu la successiva domanda, con un tono di voce lento che diede quasi un brivido a Barry, prima di far finta di niente con uno sbuffo.  
"Stai approfittando troppo del mio servizio taxi" rispose, con un sorriso, prima di girarsi. "Scusate. Porto a casa Snart e torno."  
"Non può andare da solo?" chiese Oliver con espressione perplessa.  
"Controllo solo che arrivi a casa incolume e non si metta a fare rapine lungo il tragitto."  
"Grazie mamma" fu il commento sarcastico, mentre si scambiavano uno sguardo che sapeva di complicità senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Poi i due uscirono dalla porta di casa insieme.  
Cisco, Iris e Felicity si scambiarono uno sguardo e Iris disse a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dal padre o da Oliver:"Ho vinto la scommessa, ragazzi."

***

Barry portò Leonard all'indirizzo che lui gli aveva dato, di una delle case sicure che il capo dei Nemici aveva sparse per la città.  
Era un posto carino e semplice, ben curato, una delle tante villette a schiera in periferia, con tutte le stanze su un solo piano.  
Barry lo lasciò all'interno sulla soglia e di nuovo si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro, a studiarsi.  
Dondolando sul posto, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo di nuovo a disagio davanti a lui, il ragazzo disse:"Beh, ho fatto quello che dovevo. Ora non vedo l'ora di buttarmi in un letto vero e morbido."  
"Qui c'è un letto" commentò Leonard con tono noncurante e senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.  
Il ragazzo passò di nuovo lo sguardo tra sé stesso, Flash, e Captain Cold, facendo un sorriso preoccupato, ma allo stesso tempo così speranzoso. "Siamo Flash e Captain Cold, Len. Pensavo che questo sarebbe sempre stato un ostacolo insormontabile, ma non mi dispiacerebbe provare con te a superarlo, ora che siamo fuori da quel posto entrambi..."  
Snart scrollò le spalle. "Resteremo sempre Flash e Captain Cold, ma non vedo perché non possiamo essere anche Barry e Leonard, quando siamo insieme."  
Il velocista annuì e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra, prima di attirarlo a sé dal bavero del parka.  
Il criminale si lasciò spostare, prima di stringerlo a sé e cominciare a dirigere entrambi alla camera da letto in fondo al corridoio.  
In piedi accanto al letto king-size, si spogliarono lentamente dei vestiti, che finirono in un grosso mucchio a terra, la tuta rossa tra le pieghe blu del parka, fino a restare entrambi nudi.  
Leonard lo attirò a sé, toccandolo con una delicatezza che provocò un piccolo sospiro dalle labbra dell'altro, prima di farlo sdraiare al centro del letto. Si prese poi un momento prima di raggiungerlo, osservando il suo corpo alla luce della stanza, come se fosse la prima volta. E in effetti non aveva mai potuto vederne ogni dettaglio come in quel momento, sotto una luce vera e non alla penombra di una cella. Ne memorizzò ogni centimetro e sapeva di avere tutto il tempo di gustarselo a pieno, finalmente davvero soli e senza nessuno ad ascoltarli oltre il muro.  
Alla fine, vide Barry arrossire sotto quell'esame attento. "Len, non mi guardare così."  
"Così come?" chiese l'uomo, salendogli addosso e cominciando a sfiorarlo sul viso con dei baci leggeri.  
"Come se mi volessi mangiare" fu la risposta dolce e divertita.  
"Che era la mia idea, Scarlet. Ho intenzione di divorarti tutta la notte."  
Gli occhi verdi brillarono di desiderio. "Potrò fare la stessa cosa?"  
"Mi offenderei se non lo facessi."


End file.
